Mind Trick of the Heart
by Raevell
Summary: Weiss gets a mission to take down 3 hypnotists, but they find they're dealing with more that just a hoax. And what will happen when one of them develops a crush on Omi?
1. Prologue

Hey, does anyone remember this story? ^^;; It's back. Note that I am only re-posting the four chapters that were up before because they're clean, then I will no longer update here due to the "no lemon" rule. The remaining chapters I will be posting on my site, which you can find the link in my profile. Thanks to everyone who has been patient! Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 5 is now posted on my website.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this story idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, and Mary. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p 

****

Warnings: Yaoi, language, lime, lemon. (The lemon will **NOT** be posted here due to the rules) Implied KenxOmi, OCxOmi.

****

Prologue

"Ugh... It's been a long long night, I just want to lie down and relax."

"I'm not feeling too well," a young man said. "I can feel something coming, someone..."

"Don't worry you two," a third man chuckled. "When they show up, we'll be ready. We have the advantage."

"Lemme see what we have," the first suddenly spoke up, shuffling up his deck of tarot cards quickly. He pulled up a card and glanced at it. "Hmm... This is interesting. I would have expected something like the two of pentacles...but this..."

"What is it?" the second man asked.

The man stopped walking and turned the card towards his two partners to let them get a good look. "The Magician. This is only the beginning of something big..."


	2. Date on a Mission?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this fanfiction idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, Mary and her little followers Sue-Ann and Beth. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p Not to mention, who the heck would want to steal Mary? _;;

****

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language, lime, and a lemon scene (it will not be posted here so don't go reporting me!) 

****

Mind Trick of the Heart

__

Fanfic by Chrysoprase

****

Chapter 1: Date on a Mission?

"You're welcome, come again!" Yoji smiled as he waved as the customer left. When they were out of sight, he sighed. "Man, can't we get any older customers in here?"

"It's been rather slow this week so far," Ken commented, not that he minded. Some days you felt like you couldn't move about the shop without a circle of high school girls screaming around you.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with that," Yoji wondered aloud.

"You all never go out, I think you work here too much!" a voice suddenly said. Everyone looked up quickly only to see a much too familiar face.

"M-Mary-san!" Omi gulped. Mary had been a girl that as soon as she had found out he existed, found every reason to stalk him. But she wasn't an ordinary fan girl, she took things to a different level...

Mary was a pretty girl, in fact she was gorgeous. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, which she usually wore in pigtails. She was rich, popular, pretty... Most girls wanted to be her, most men would kill to date her. Unfortunately for her the one boy she wanted showed no interest, in fact, acted very indifferently to her...

Mary gave a giggle and approached the table Omi had been sitting at, her two friends (or followers more or less) Sue-Ann and Beth walked a few steps behind her. "Good day, Omi-kun!" she almost crooned.

"H-hello, Mary-san," Omi gulped. She always made him so nervous; she was unpredictable. Some days she was in more of a flirting mood than others. Some days it was traditional, a bat of the eyes and pretty discreet. Other days... It was obvious, she'd rubbed her body against his while casually asking how he was doing, or sometimes coming from behind him and pinching his--

"If you're not buying anything, leave," Aya said impatiently. Mary scowled at him. She had been thrown out by Aya so many times while attempting to flirt with Omi she had lost count.

"This will take only a few seconds!" she told him. She looked back at Omi and smiled widely. "If you all went out you would know that everyone around here is going to see the adorable three guys at a club down town."

"Guys? Doing what? What kind of club is that?" Yoji said coolly, with his arms behind his head. Mary shot him a dirty look.

"Don't be perverted!" she shouted angrily before looking back at Omi and resuming to smile. "They're a bunch of hypnotists and psychics, and they're really good I hear but you know most of the tickets are impossible to get," she giggled. "But guess what? My Daddy pulled a few strings and was able to get some and _you_ are the lucky man I've chosen to be my date!" she pulled out the two tickets as proof. "Well, Omi-kun, should I pick you up at say... 7:00?" he voice suddenly became low and seductive as she leaned close to him and winked. "...that'll give us an hour to--"

"I'm busy!" Omi yelped, maybe a bit more loudly than he had intended to. "I-I have a lot of homework and a ton of flower arrangements and I just don't think it would work."

Mary's face turned into a pout as she pulled back. "Omi-kun, the guys can handle your flower arrangements and you're smart, your homework shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I'm sorry, Mary-san, I just can't..." Omi gulped. Mary looked like she was about to explode.

"Fine! I should have known better than to ask **YOU**... I... GRR!" she yelled and clutched her hands into fists as she turned on her heel. "Let's go, Beth, Sue-Ann! I should have known Omi's not like normal people who would jump at something like this!" she quickly rushed out the door.

Beth and Sue-Ann looked at Omi. "She's not going to give up, you know."

"It would be easier to just give into her."

"'Give in'?" Ken asked skeptically.

The two girls didn't reply, just turned and left out the door.

"You may be afraid of Mary, Omi, but her little followers are more scary to me," Ken commented.

"Tell her to stop coming here if she isn't going to buy anything," Aya suddenly said. He was quite annoyed with Mary, she never bought anything there. If she wanted to give Omi something it was usually exquisite chocolates or champagne, or something else she knew no one could get their hands on so easily.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Omi, she's cute!" Yoji said. "Even for a high-school girl. If she were a bit older I wouldn't hesitate. Why don't you go for her?"

Omi sighed. "She's just not my type."

"You have a type?" Ken chuckled. "Well, what is it?"

Omi shrugged. "I dunno... Guess I'll know when they show up."

It was about that time that they heard a soft tap on the window. Outside stood a familiar redhead.

Yoji chuckled. "Well, look who's here."

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Good evening men," upon the screen came Persia's shadowy figure. _"There is a threesome whom criminals have been hiring to erase peoples memories. Witnesses whom can put these criminals to jail have suddenly without warning have had no recollection of what had happened, or their opinions have suddenly changed drastically. The culprits are these 3;" _a picture of three guys on a stage came up. A young boy who looked to be no older than Omi, bright orange eyes and short blonde hair. An older man in his twenty's, black hair wearing almost a bob and half-moon glasses. The last had dark green hair, just above his shoulders and looked to be around 18. _"Saberu, Walter, and Toran. No last names are given. They have been working as hypnotists at random clubs over the past years," _a few pictures of clubs flash onto the screen. "_Hunters of the Night, Deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!_" with that the transmission ended.

"Hypnotists... Say, Omi, didn't Mary ask you to go with her to see three hypnotists?" Ken asked.

"Uh, yeah, she did," Omi said nervously. "You think it's the same ones?"

"So, are you all in?" Manx interrupted them.

"Of course I am, this can't be tolerated," Yoji commented.

"I'm in," Ken agreed.

"Me too, people can't abuse their profession like this," Omi nodded.

Aya gave a silent nod.

"Good, and it seems you already have an idea where the targets might be," Manx said as she passed out a few folders with some more information inside.

"First things first," Aya said calmly. "Omi, call Mary and tell her you'll go with her. I've seen her slip you her phone number on several occasions."

"I--... Wait a minute, you want me to _what??_" Omi gasped.

"We need a location and she has one. She also has a ticket. We'll need someone to keep an eye on them until they slip back stage and we can't get in and sit down without a ticket," Aya explained, still leaning up against the wall as always.

Omi was shocked. He jumped to his feet. "NO! I can't go with her, she'll eat me alive!"

"You heard what she said though," Ken commented. "Tickets to get into the club to see them are nearly impossible."

"K-Ken-kun...!" Omi gasped, looking over at him for a moment. He wasn't supposed to agree! He looked back over to Aya. "No, please, Aya-kun, don't make me go with her!" he begged, clutching his hands together as if in prayer.

"Geez, stop complaining, Omi!" Yoji scoffed. "You've got it easy, you get to go on a date with a pretty girl and watch some entertainment."

"If it's so appealing to you, why don't **YOU** take her?!" Omi asked.

Yoji chuckled, pushing up his sunglasses. "She's not my type. I told you I only date girls 18 and older."

"She's only 2 years away!" Omi griped.

"Quit whining," Aya ordered, standing up straight and becoming a little harsh. "We don't have time, get on the phone and call her before she asks somebody else."

Omi gave a pitiful whimper.

***************************************************************

None the less Mary had been over joyed to receive Omi's phone call accepting the invitation. "A good thing too!" she had said. "I was just about to call one of my friends!" Omi had never wanted to bang his head against the wall as much as he wanted to then.

He had been told to dress formal. Apparently the club was fancy. He didn't like this, not one bit. He'd be stuck in a limo for an hour with a girl who wanted to get into his pants. Great. Of course the guys hadn't been too nice about it either.

"Just don't have too much fun and forget you're on a mission, okay?" Ken had snickered.

"We'll try to keep our distance so you can have some privacy," Yoji winked.

"Don't get distracted," Aya had said in his usual cold voice. Didn't these guys give him any credit? He wasn't going to enjoy this at all! This was the last place he had wanted to be that night.

They had rigged a special sort of 'walkie-talkie' that was so small it was hard to spot. One part slipping into his ear and the other part was like a watch that was easily concealed under his sleeve.

Now he stood outside the flower shop awaiting his ride.

"Bombay, this is Siberian, do you copy?"

He brought his wrist closer to his mouth. "Copy, I read you clear," he whispered. Suddenly he heard a snickering voice.

"Good luck, Omi, maybe you'll finally become a man tonight, eh? You've gotta have sex in a car once in your life, it sure would be nice if it was a limo."

Omi growled. "Shut up, Yoji-kun!" he had to force himself not the throw the piece on the ground and stomp on it. He quickly pulled his sleeve back down over it. "Pervert," he muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Yoji's voice filled his ear once more and he blushed.

Almost immediately following Mary's expensive limo pulled up. She opened the door and stepped out. Omi was stunned; she had on make-up, a white sleeveless dress that was just above her knees with a big bow done in back, while gloves, a pearl necklace and had her hair hanging down.

"Good evening, Omi-kun," she giggled. "You look very handsome."

Omi wasn't sure what to say. She really **WAS** a beautiful girl.

"Err...you too. Uh, wait, I don't mean you're handsome, I mean you look really nice!" he stammered, blushing a little. This caused her to laugh again.

"Shall we?" she gestured to her limo. Omi gulped and climbed in, a bit worried at how this would turn out...

"So, is this your first time being in a limo?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Um, yeah," Omi said as he sat down. At least it was big enough that he could keep his distance. Mary sat down next to him.

"Winston, we're ready," she nodded to her chauffeur and quickly put up the window between them, it was also shaded so he couldn't see what was going on in back. Omi gulped. "I'm so glad you could make it, Omi-kun!" she smiled while grasping his hand tenderly. "I told you, you would have enough time, silly."

"Uh-huh," Omi's voice cracked slightly, becoming a bit nervous. Mary giggled and released his hand, maybe shocking him for a moment. She leaned back against the seats.

"I knew I'd get you to go out with me one day. Isn't this nice? I always wanted you to see my limo."

It became rather silent around that time. It was a smooth ride and much to Omi's surprise, Mary didn't try anything fishy. It wasn't like her. 

He wondered how the guys were doing, they were supposedly following them. He didn't know why he always got stuck with the little minor things. He was just as capable and tough as the rest of them and dammit, he had been in Weiss longer than any of them. Sometimes when they did stuff like this to him it really made him feel small. He might have enjoyed the ride if it wasn't for the fact he kept thinking of the reason why he was even there in the first place; he was just the look out. He hadn't been trained all those years to be a look out, he was a sniper.

"You seem a bit tense," Mary said, causing him to snap from his thoughts.

"Oh, I uh...was just thinking to myself," he replied.

"Oh," she looked out the window for a moment before she spoke up again. She almost seemed...timid. "Uhhh... Hey, Omi-kun?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, I get the feeling sometimes...that...well, you don't really like me, do you?"

Omi was stunned.

"I... I like you," he said nervously. Where had she come up with this?

"Oh, don't lie," she looked at him sadly. "You always get annoyed with me, I can see it in your eyes. I don't even know why you came with me. Are you taking pity?"

Oh boy.

"No, that's not it!" he denied. This wasn't all a lie either.

"Omi-kun, I really really like you!" she admitted, her face becoming pink. "But you always try to avoid me and I want to be friends!"

Omi looked skeptical. Just friends?

She gulped and looked away from him. "Why don't you like me?"

"Mary-san, I like you just fine!" Omi told her, grasping her hand. She looked at him in shock and her face went from pink to red.

"Well then... How come you never go out with me?" she asked. 

Omi sweated nervously as he pulled his hand back. "I don't think I understand, I mean... You've always been so confusing... Sometimes you're really sweet and sometimes you're-um-..." he didn't know how to word it without sounding incredibly insulting.

"I don't know how to act in front of you," she said sheepishly, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with the rim of her dress. "I mean, I don't know a lot about boys."

Omi froze. Was this coming from **MARY**?? The same Mary whom everyday was coming into the shop and rubbing against him?

"Um, huh?" Omi looked confused. She giggled, her face turning even redder.

"Well, I've never had a serious boyfriend before!" she told him. "I mean, most of the guys I know only want one thing. It makes me so mad!" she clutched her hands into two socked fists. "I saw you and you were so cute and bashful with all the girls, I thought it was so nice," she looked him in the eyes again, smiling softly. "I wanted to get to know you so bad but flirting with you in such a way was the only way I could think to catch your attention. Everyone else was helping in the shop and stuff so I--I needed something that would make me stand out from the rest!"

Omi was shocked. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"I-I've always wanted to ride with you on your motorcycle, Omi," she gulped nervously. "I always pictured us riding down the road together and I've never been on one. I've never even been in a **CAR**..."

Omi clutched her hand tightly and looked deeply into her aquamarine eyes.

"Maybe I judged you too soon..." he whispered, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, Mary-san, I shouldn't have done that. I pictured you just like everyone else when you were trying to prove you weren't... Can you forgive me for that?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course I will!" she gasped. "You don't even have to apologize, I know I seem like everyone else, I just really like you is all..."

"Listen, how about sometime after school I'll let you ride with me on my motorcycle?" he suggested smiling. Mary looked like she was about to explode, but for the first time it was from happiness.

"Oh, yes, Omi-kun, I'd love that!" Omi was stunned as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He smiled, this was sweet. She was giving him a hug...

Suddenly, her foot reached out, touching a button on the door. It caused the lights to go dim and suddenly some romantic saxophone music began to play.

"Um, what did you just do?" Omi questioned. Mary giggled.

"Don't worry, Omi-kun, I'm just making the atmosphere a little more...romantic, that's all."

"You're...what?" he blushed.

Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, Mary pushed him back against the leather seats and straddled him.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" he yelped.

She giggled. "C'mon, don't act so naive. I wanted to ride on your motorcycle but I've always dreamed of the moment I could get you in here all to myself..."

"MARY! Wa-wait a minute!" he gasped as she fumbled with the buttons on his vest.

"Please, Omi-chan, I'm aching with desire..." she whispered seductively as she leaned close to him.

"MARY, STOP IT!!!" he almost begged. Suddenly he heard the most horrifying voice in his ear.

__

"C'mon, Omi, don't chicken out now!" it was Yoji.

__

'Oh, my God,' Omi thought to himself with humiliation. _'I left the transmitter on...!' _Yoji, Ken, Aya... They could have all heard every word he said since he had left the house.

That was his last thought as Mary hurried to kiss him.

***************************************************************

2 words crossed Omi's mind as the car stopped; 'Thank God'. It had been a fiasco, trying to fight Mary off for a full 5 minutes and she was nothing if not persistent. Omi just hoped he didn't look too messy as he climbed out, Mary behind him with a scowl. She hadn't taken his rejection too kindly.

"You're lucky; I have a good mind to leave you out here for the evening," Mary growled as she walked past him. Omi sighed. What a threat...

There was a huge crowd, mostly of hyper girls. Outside was a poster of the three guys all looking as handsome as ever.

__

'It's kind of hard to believe guys with such faces could do such things; especially that blonde... He looks so innocent!' Omi thought to himself. _'...But I guess looks aren't everything.'_ He experienced that saying everyday, every time Ken teased him and then ruffled up his hair. He wasn't a kid yet all the Weiss members seemed to think he was because he looked so young and cute. That's another reason why he was here... With Mary.

They had finally managed to get in although Omi had been in such deep thought he had hardly paid attention to the wait. It was quite a fancy club, looked expensive too... Omi wondered just how much you had to pay to get into the place. He suddenly felt a bit guilty because Mary had invited him along.

"Nice, huh? I bet you've never been in such a place," Mary said whom was apparently getting over the struggle in the limo. 

"No," Omi said, still glancing around. "When does the entertainment start?"

Mary giggled. "Eager? I knew you would be! I should be starting in a minute, c'mon, let's get a table..."

The place was already packed; these guys must have been good. But wasn't it a hoax? All stuff like this was.

Mary was talking to him about something, but he was too lost in his thoughts to quite understand it. He just kept thinking about he was about to watch these men; and then kill them. Seemed strange and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Omi-kun... HEY! OMI! Aren't you paying attention to me??" Mary's shout and tugging on his sleeve made him jump.

"G-gomen," he apologized. "I guess I was daydreaming..."

Almost instantly after that the lights dimmed, people grew quiet. Omi realized, this was it, it was time.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," it was the tall one, black hair... Omi remembered from the picture that it was Walter. "So glad you could attend. May I introduce my partners?" there was a puff of smoke and as it cleared there stood the other two; Saberu and Toran. Claps filled the room. An act; Omi had seen that done a trillion times on shows.

It had started out, random guessing of names from the audience and such, a few things that could have been guessed in Omi's opinion. It went on for awhile, Omi stayed focus; these were the targets, the ones they needed to. He found himself looking a Saberu, he had such an emotionless expression on his face. He had such bright eyes... And he looked so young, why would he allow people to get away with acts they've done, ones they should be punished for...

Suddenly a chill ran down Omi's back as Saberu's eyes met his. They stared and while Omi wanted so desperately to pull away from his gaze he couldn't; those eyes...they were so...beautiful... Like jewels.

Suddenly Saberu's emotionless expression changed. A grin creeped onto his face, a small one but it was there surely enough. Omi nearly fell from his chair. He was smiling at him?

"Toran," Saberu whispered, making sure to keep it from the audience's ears as he tapped his foot with his own. He used his mind now, keeping that small grin and continuing to gaze into Omi's eyes. _'See that guy in the audience? The cute one with the blonde date?'_

'Yeah, a blonde **GIRL**...' Toran empathized as he glanced at his younger friend. _'I don't think he swings that way.'_

Saberu's grin became a frown. _'Damnit! I don't mean that, don't you feel it from him?'_

Toran looked at Omi. Suddenly the grin Saberu had had just seconds ago returned on his face. _'He's the one.'_

Now it was time for the finale; a member of the audience was chosen, some girl whom was blushing came upon staged and did as instructed; sitting on the chair.

"Now," Walter told her, unhooking the golden pendant from his neck which hung from a chain. "Concentrate as hard as you can on the pendent, my dear."

She was trying not to giggle, obviously shy and loving being close to the 3 hotties.

__

'They must be done soon,' Omi thought to himself. It was time to act.

"I'll be right back, Mary-san," Omi told her. She looked at him for a second and nodded, just thinking he was probably getting up to use the bathroom. He stood and quickly left.

__

'I am not being left out of this...' he thought to himself. _'I'm going to help them.'_

***************************************************************

Omi finished pulling on his gloves, double-checking his jacket for the darts he had stashed there. The clapping from the dining room decided it, the mission was beginning now.

"This is Bombay, do you copy?" he whispered into his watch. Soon there was a reply.

"Balinese, here, we ready to commence?" he asked.

"Hai, it just ended," Omi told him. "I'm moving in now."

"You're...what?" Yoji sounded confused.

"I'm **NOT** just sitting around," Omi informed him as he ran down the hallway. His tone stunned Yoji. Omi wasn't one to demand anything.

"So, you're leaving Mary? Think that's a good idea?" he almost teased.

"I'm on a mission, everything else is obsolete."

"Alright then, whatever you say. I'm not in the mood to argue with you, let's just get this over with. I'll alert the others. Balinese, out."

Omi followed his way down the hall, crossbow in hand. He followed the signs to the backstage, the dressing rooms where they head after their shows would most likely be there. Omi hurried, hugging the corning before he turned until he found his destination.

Saberu, it read on the door. Omi gulped and reached for the knob, ready to pull the trigger as soon as he saw those eyes again. He did it quickly as he did on other missions he jumped in, crossbow in hand, ready to shoot anything that moved.

He froze. This wasn't right, the room was empty!

"Nani...?" Omi stepped forward, keeping his guard up. He supposed if he wasn't back yet he'd just have to ambush him when he did arrived.

Something alerted him. Someone was behind him! Omi jerked around, but only a second to late.

Something slammed him, hard. So hard he flew back and even the impact to the floor didn't stop him, he slid until he hit the wall. He opened his eyes quickly and aimed, standing above him a Saberu. How had he been able to hit him so hard that he sent him flying? He wasn't exactly all that powerful looking...

"Hello," he said all too sweetly to someone who was about to kill him. "Aw, you're not going to use that on me, are you?" Suddenly a force jerked Omi's crossbow, flinging it across the room. He was shocked, what happened?

"You hurt my feelings," Saberu said sarcastically, looking at the crossbow now discarded on the ground. "You must not like me very much, didn't you like my performance?"

Omi didn't reply, he jumped to try and grab his crossbow back. Something stopped him, something threw him immediately back into the wall, harder his time. He cried out in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Saberu asked, tilting his head rather cutely.

__

'How did he...do that?' Omi wondered shaking slightly from pain. He hadn't even moved, not even a punch nor a kick, how did he slam him into the wall??

"So, who are you? Why do you have such intentions of hurting me?" Saberu became a bit serious.

Omi just glared, trying to figure out how he could get past him to get his crossbow back. He knew, he could try throwing his darts at him just long enough to distract him...

Saberu had other plans in mind.

"You want me to dig?" Omi was confused by that phrase as Saberu began to become cute again. "Very well, I'll encounter your private thoughts though, but it's your fault for not talking to me."

Saberu lashed out and Omi braced himself, expecting a punch. But he didn't clutch his hand into a fist, instead, he reached out like and eagles claw and it grasped the front of his head firmly. Omi's heart beat sped up, what was he doing?

Saberu smiled sweetly. "It's okay, it'll only hurt for a second." 

He gripped a bit tighter. Pain shot though Omi's head like a lightning bolt and he screamed.

~*TBC*~

__

Whoo! Got that done with. And I actually posted it! HA! o_O;;


	3. Knowing What is Not to be Known

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this fanfiction idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, Mary and her little followers Sue-Ann and Beth. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p Not to mention, who the heck would want to steal Mary? _;;

****

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language, lime. Implied KenxOmi and OCxOmi. If you don't like stories with original characters... Then you should probably read something else.

****

Chapter 2: Knowing What is Not to be Known

"Should be around here somewhere," Ken commented to Aya as they walked back stage. The hassle of getting past the guards were hard, especially when you had to knock them out and not kill them. "I guess I'll be helping you tonight," he suddenly said, maybe trying to strike up a conversation for the time being.

"I don't need your help," Aya said. That was expected.

"Yeah, yeah," Ken replied, nothing else to say. He had no where else to be now that Omi had decided to join. He could have sat this one out. Man, he wished he were with Omi right then, even Yoji. Anyone was better than ice-cold Aya. "Hey, there it is!" Ken said, although he really didn't need to, Aya was already reaching out to grasp the knob.

Something stopped them both. A scream, a glass shattering scream echoed down towards them. Ken immediately knew who it was.

"Oh, my God, that's Omi!" and he started to rush off, only to be stopped by Aya's cold hiss.

"Don't get distracted!" how could he say that?! They weren't talking about some random victim, that was Omi!

"But he's in trouble!" Ken retorted, not even sure why he was bothering to reply to him.

"If you let your emotions get in the way, won't last long in Weiss," Aya informed him. Ken would have punched him if it weren't for the fact he couldn't risk injuring him during a mission.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled and resumed running towards where the scream had come from. Aya didn't need him anyway, Omi did and he wasn't about to let him down.

"Idiot," Aya grumbled. "He's going to get himself killed one of these days," For all Ken knew, he was running right into a trap. But he didn't think, he never did. He was too much of a hothead. His emotions always got in the way, especially when it came to Omi. He always had to be the hero...

"Isn't that a shame, your little friend had to leave?" a voice asked from the shadows. Aya gasped, dammit, he hadn't been concentrating! Someone had snuck up on him. Before he could turn, something knocked him over with intentions of slamming him into the ground. The impact nearly knocked him unconscious. Feeling dizzy he tried to force himself up again, to fight back, but someone stepped on his head, forcing him back down and he grunted in pain. It must have been Walter. How could he get away now? 

"It's too bad he ran off to save his friend," Walter chuckled cruelly. "Right now I think you need him more."

His foot came up but only for a moment. Immediately it was slammed back down into the redhead's skull.

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

Not again, please not this again!

"Help me, Daddy! Come and save me, I'm scared Daddy, please save me!"

He was kicked hard back into the wall. "Your father said he wouldn't pay, brat!"

"No! That's a lie!" he refused to believe that his father had abandoned him.

"He screwed us," the first man said. "Let's just kill him."

"Boy, you've got some cold parents, kid. They don't love you..."

"It's hopeless."

"Why don't you just give it up?"

Omi's whole body trembled as he was lost in his mind as the images played. Tears began to run down his face and Saberu's heart pounded. He hadn't meant to go this deep.

"...You..." he whispered, his hand beginning to lose it's grip on Omi's head. "This happened to you?"

"Tasukete..." Omi cried. "Daddy...please help me... D-don't let them kill me..."

Saberu pulled back, feeling a strange pain in his heart. Compassion? He hadn't felt that for so long... Omi's head fell forward as Saberu released him, totally limp and his eyes lifeless.

"Shoot..." he whispered innocently, nibbling the tip of his finger. "You poor thing, I can't hurt you... They already did that, didn't they, Omi-kun?"

Omi's head shot up as the saying of his name pulled him from his daze, tears still falling down his face like a stream. "Wha-what?" What was he thinking about? His mind was blank for a moment. Why had he been thinking on his kidnapping? He looked up at Saberu. Had he just said...? "Wha-what did you call me?!" he demanded.

"Omi-kun... Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you now," Saberu said soothingly. Omi's heart jumped to his throat. Omi...

__

'How does he know my name?!' the last thing he remembered was Saberu reaching out and grabbing his head...but...how did he know his name? What else did he know?? "How do you--" he gulped.

"It's okay... I was hurt too," Saberu explained, smiling down at him. "Just like you, they hurt me..."

"What...?" obvious confusion was in his voice.

"They wouldn't pay."

Omi gasped. Oh God... No... How did he-- Omi whimpered, he didn't want think of that. Suddenly he was crying again. "Why didn't he save me...?" he asked subconsciously while covering his face. "Why didn't he save me?!"

Saberu kneeled in front of him, shocking Omi by cupping his face.

"You're so adorable... You make me ache watching you cry," Saberu explained, still smiling gently. "It's alright, my little Angel... Even angels need angels..."

Omi was confused. What was he saying? He couldn't even think right, he could hardly hear him anymore... _'Attack him!'_ one part of his head screamed but for some reason...nothing was complying with the thought.

"BOMBAY!" someone screamed as they rushed through the door. Omi looked up.

"Ken..." he murmured, so much in pain he couldn't even remember to use his code-name. Saberu cursed and leapt to his feet.

"Shit," Saberu jumped over to the window. "I don't want to leave...but I guess I have no choice." With that he left, jumped right though the closed window. Omi knew he should have followed him out, he was a target...but...but he couldn't even move... He just sat helplessly on the floor against the wall. Why didn't he attack him while he was talking? Why had Saberu almost acted like he cared? He had just melted... Lost it. Damn, it must have been a plan to get away.

"Omi!" Ken gasped and ran over to Omi, kneeling in front of him as he realized something was definitely wrong with him. "What did he do to you, did he hurt you??" and he grasped his face to check for any noticeable damaged.

"...Ken...!" Omi sobbed. He did something Ken would have never expected him to do; he jumped forward and hugged him tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

***************************************************************

Yoji had been walking down the long hall in hopes of finding the third target; Toran. He was trying not to chuckle to himself. God, Mary was going to kill Omi for abandoning her in the middle of a date. She could be so hotheaded some times she could probably rival Ken.

Suddenly he found right what he was looking for, the dressing room.

Taking caution, he opened the door slowly. It was dark, not as he had expected. Hadn't Toran come back yet? He took a few steps into the room, squinting in hopes of seeing through he darkness. Suddenly, the lights flashed on and something flew right in front of his face, just barely missing him. He froze as it slammed firmly into the wall. Was it a throwing knife? No! It was a...

...a tarot card?

Yoji jerked around, ready to fling his wire at whomever had thrown it in his direction. Something stopped him. Sitting in a chair against the wall was Toran, shuffling his cards madly, almost similar to the dealers in the casinos.

"Shall I tell your fortune?" he chuckled. After a bit more shuffling he pulled out a card from the deck and glanced at it. "Well, this is expected, it's the five of swords. Would you like to know what it means?" he grinned evilly. "It means defeat."

Yoji growled and quickly flung his wire to wrap around Toran's neck. "I'm not playing card games!" he shouted as the silver whip lashed out.

Toran looked at the wire and suddenly while it was in mid air, fell right to the ground. Yoji was stunned. Toran stood up angrily.

"How dare you say the deck of the taro is a **GAME**!" he snapped. "It sees the future, it has the power to see the fate! You cannot change your destiny!" suddenly his grinned returned. "I'll prove my cards know."

With a wave of his hand Yoji was slammed back into the wall, so hard he almost blacked out and he emitted a scream of pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Toran chuckled. Suddenly, something entered his mind.

__

'Toran, they're all here, all four of them. Don't screw around, get out now!' Walter's voice was in his head. Toran gave a disappointed sigh and pouted.

"I don't have time to play with you, maybe next time..." he grinned. He quickly rushed over to the window with a smile. "Ta-ta for now!" he replied and then leapt right though it.

"What in the--?" Yoji groaned, trying his best to get up. He forced himself to stumble over to the window, now broken with glass shards all over the floor. He looked out, only to find that Toran had fled. "That coward..." he muttered. But he was still confused. How the hell did he get slammed back into the wall? And why had his wire froze in mid-air? "Damn, maybe we're dealing with more than just a group of magician pretty boys."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I let him get away," Omi groaned as he wiped his tear stained cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Omi... He did something that hurt you and put you in a state of confusion, it's alright," Ken said comfortingly as they walked back strange. "We'll get him next time."

Omi forced a small smile. "You're right, Ken-kun..." he said softly although he still felt like he should have fought harder. He had such an opportunity at the end to throw his darts at him and retrieve his crossbow, why had he become frozen? Why had he let himself just melt right into the palm of Saberu's hand?

Something suddenly caught their eyes, causing Omi and Ken to freeze. Something was on the ground, something black with a bit of red. Horror stuck them at the same time.

"Aya-kun!" Omi shouted.

"Dammit, what happened to him?!" Ken asked aloud as they rushed over to him. He remained lifeless as Ken kneeled down and picked him up, limp like a rag-doll.

"Ken-kun... He's not--" Omi whimpered as he felt tears returning.

"No, he's just unconscious," Ken replied. "Aya... Aya, wake up!" he said while lightly hitting his face. Aya groaned slightly, he felt as though he had been hit by a train and Ken's soft smacking wasn't helping his headache.

"Stop it," he growled as his eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?" he forgot exactly what had happened, he felt confused for a moment. Oh, no, the target! Suddenly he forced himself from Ken's grasp and stood up quickly, stumbling. "Where is he?!" he demanded as he clutched his katana.

"Aya-kun, don't!" Omi insisted. He was in no condition to even consider trying to go after him.

"Aya, he's gone, you need to rest!" Ken said.

Aya didn't appear to be listening, but as he took a step he stumbled immediately, causing him to fall back to his knees and cup the back of his head. That's right; Walter had slammed his heel right into his head. The injury left him a bit dazed and trying to stand up so quickly hadn't been the brightest idea.

"Aya!" Ken said as he noticed there was a different color of red in his hair. "You're bleeding!"

Aya looked at his hand, now stained with his own blood. He grunted and stood up again, fighting the pain in the back of his head. He turned to Ken, that same emotionless glare on his face.

"This is your fault."

Ken was taken aback by that.

"It's my--? What do you mean it's my fault?!"

"You're stupidity distracted me, that's when I was attacked. It's your fault the target got away."

"Why you--!" Ken could hit him now, the mission was over... Then again, Omi was standing right there so he decided better of himself.

"This is why you don't let your emotions get in the way," Aya growled. "Because this is what happens."

"Is that what you did, you were worried about Ken-kun?" Omi blinked. Aya nearly fell over as he lost his cool for a moment.

"No!" he hissed. Ken grinned smugly.

"Aw, well that sure was sweet of you, Aya!" he laughed. "And all this time I thought you were heartless!"

Aya's face turned red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was a mystery. He didn't like this feeling, losing his cool. And he certainly wasn't one to blush!

"I meant you running off to play the hero, Hidaka!" he said harshly, raising his voice nearly to a yell. Ouch. Maybe it was better not to tease Aya when he was in a bad mood as it was...

"Hey, at least I care!" Ken replied back.

"Right. That's exactly why we're in this position now," Aya replied, regaining his composure.

Omi gulped, Ken looked like he was about to explode. (He reminded him of Mary and how she was going to look tomorrow)

"Wait!" Omi shouted, stopping the two. "What about Yoji-kun?" he supplied, trying to change the subject. Not to mention, really, where was he?

"Nice to know I'm important," Yoji groaned sarcastically. He was walking toward them, rubbing his head.

"Yoji! Hey, are you alright?" Ken asked, taking his attention off Aya for the time being.

"No," he replied. "That damn coward fled as soon as he got the chance. So, what's this? Looks like you all had similar luck," he commented as he stopped in front of them. Ken and Omi looked a bit embarrassed while Aya sneered. Yoji chuckled and pushed up his sunglasses. "Great, well this was a waste of a Friday night. Perhaps we're losing our touch."

"No. There's something more to these people," Aya replied.

"Yeah, it was like all they had to do was look at you and they slammed you against the wall!" Omi said. Ken felt a bit left out since he had really no idea what they were talking about.

"So, you guys too? Nice to know I'm not going insane," Yoji replied. "Well, this mission was a complete failure," he said while putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm not resting until I kill them," Aya growled. He wasn't enjoying this loss. He winced again though as the pain in the back of his head made itself noticeable again.

"No, you're especially going to have to rest, Aya-kun..." Omi said with a frown. "That guy got you pretty good." Aya didn't like hearing it though.

"Well, c'mon, we've got to get back," Yoji said. "Guess you're just going to have to come along with us, Omi, since I'm sure Mary didn't wait this long for you."

"No, she probably didn't..." Omi whispered, looking down at the ground. He was glad, he didn't feel like dealing with her 

tonight, he felt horrible... What had Saberu done to him?

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What a bunch of dorks," Toran commented as he shuffled his deck. "To think I was actually a little worried they were going to hurt us!"

"They were quite easy to deal with," Walter agreed, sitting with his arms crossed. "Did you have any trouble, Saberu?"

Saberu didn't appear to be paying attention, he was sitting on the window seat, staring blankly outside as the rain fell.

"Saberu?"

"HEY! Saberu!" Toran yelled.

"H-huh?" Saberu looked over his shoulder at his two teammates.

"Yo, what's with you, you're acting strange!" Toran commented.

"Oh..." Saberu looked down at the ground. "N-no, I didn't have any trouble."

"Then what's the matter?" Walter asked seriously. Saberu sighed.

"You know how... If I touch someone, I can read their mind?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we know," Toran nodded.

"I-I read that kid's mind... It wasn't what I expected."

Walter knew immediately what had happened. He sighed and pushed his half-moon spectacles up the brim of his nose. "You went too deep, huh?"

"That's you, Saberu," Toran chuckled. "Always stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Shut up!" Saberu bellowed. With a wave of his hand the cards Toran had been shuffling flew everywhere.

"HEY!" Toran shouted. "You don't have to be such a brat!"

"Please, it'll take you barely 3 seconds to pick up," Saberu scoffed. Toran put out his palm and one by one all the cards flew back into his hand.

Toran made a face. "Nearly 4."

"Oh, shut up."

"What did you find?" Walter interjected. "Do you know who he is? Who they all are?"

Saberu gulped. "Well... They're assassins alright, but not the kind we expected. They kill the criminals the police can't touch."

"Hey! We're not criminals!" Toran protested.

"No, but we're helping them," Walter commented. "But what on earth has you so upset? It can't be that..."

Saberu looked a bit reluctant to tell them. He brought his knees to his chest as he sighed. "He was...kidnapped when he was little and his parents didn't care. They didn't care, just like mine never cared about me."

Walter sighed. "And for some reason, knowing there's someone out there like you makes you feel strange."

"Yes, I suppose that's it."

"What kind of 'strange?'" Toran asked skeptically while cocking his eyebrow.

Saberu stared out the window again, a sad look on his face... "I don't know."

***************************************************************

"The rain's getting harder," Ken commented as he and Omi rode on his motorcycle. "Are you alright, Omi?"

"I'm fine, Ken-kun," Omi replied softly. But he wasn't, he couldn't stop thinking of how he had been persuaded by Saberu so easily, why when he acted like he cared he just--

__

'Why did I get so soft? I've never shown compassion to a target before, I've never hesitated... But he acted...so nice. I should have been horrified when he discovered who I was and my kidnapping but I didn't! That should have pushed me even more to want to kill him but it only made me weak... Dammit, do I want to be loved that bad?' Ken felt Omi's grip on him tighten and he was beginning to shake. _'...Am I that desperate? I feel so pathetic...'_

'Omi,' Ken thought to himself with concern. _'What did he do to you?'_

~*TBC*~

__

Finally this is getting interesting. (at least in my opinion anyways)


	4. Comforting Friend

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this fanfiction idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, Mary and her little followers Sue-Ann and Beth. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p Not to mention, who the heck would want to steal Mary? _;;

****

Warnings: Same as usual: Yaoi, strong language, lime. Implied KenxOmi and Original CharacterxOmi. Lots of stuff to do with original characters, don't like that stuff, then you probably wouldn't like this. A sort of lime part in this chapter.

****

Chapter 3: Comforting Friend

"I'm fine, will you just let me do it...?!"

"Aya, stop it, you can't bandage your own head!"

"He can't be that injured if he can put up a struggle like that," Yoji commented. "I guess I should be glad I didn't go after Walter, eh?" he gave Omi a small nudge with his elbow.

__

'I would have been better off with it...' Omi thought painfully to himself. He didn't like the fact that he had fallen for Saberu's stupid charm, he was an assassin! He wasn't supposed to get soft because of kind words from a target!

"He's not getting away next time," Aya commented, still trying to push Ken away.

"I still don't understand how they did that... I mean, I thought they were just hypnotists, I wasn't even sure if this was real."

"Well, Mary called them **psychic**..." Ken pointed out as he finally gave up trying to help Aya.

"Oh, give me a break," Yoji scoffed. "You can't be **SERIOUS** about that, Ken. You can't possibly think they were using their mind to hurt us!"

Omi felt a chill run down his back. When he grabbed him had he possibly used some kind of mind trick on him?

__

'No...' Omi thought to himself with horror. _'If he read my mind some how... Then he knows everything about me, everything about Weiß!'_

"Hey, Omi, you look kind of pale, what's up?" Yoji asked.

Abruptly Omi quickly tore up the stairs as fast as he could.

"H-hey! OMI!" Ken called out, climbing the first step in hopes that he heard him. Then he sighed. He looked back to the other two. "That bastard Saberu... He did something to him."

"What?" Yoji blinked. "What happened?"

"I don't know... But apparently Omi's figuring _something_ out."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Omi had rushed to his room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him as he leaned against it for support. He felt horrified. He kept saying, 'no, no, that was stupid'. But at the same time if it were true, it made perfect sense. That's how he knew about his kidnapping, his name...and he possibly knew about Weiß as well.

He had revealed everything to the enemy!

"No...what would the others say...?" he covered his face as he began to quiver. "If they knew Saberu knew everything... Oh, God..." Omi stumbled over to his bed and fell face first onto it as tears filled his eyes. "What am I going to do _now_?"

There was a small knock on the door that startled him.

"Hey, Omi, it's Ken, is it alright if I come in?"

Omi hesitated. He quickly sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"S-sure!" he tried to sound like everything was alright, like he was fine despite the fact that he was terrified Saberu knew everything. He couldn't tell them that though...

Ken opened the door and stepped in. "What's wrong, Omi? You just took off suddenly... You've acted really upset since after the mission..."

Omi gulped nervously.

"Oh, Ken-kun, I'm just upset about letting the target get away... You know that, I'll be fine."

"Omi... C'mon, I know it's something more than that," Ken insisted.

Omi gulped. He really wasn't any good at lying...especially to a friend.

"I'm fine."

"Omi..."

"Ken, I just don't want to discuss it!" Omi shouted slightly as he began to lose his patience. Ken wasn't one to give up that easily though.

"Omi, that Saberu guy did something to you and I want to know what."

Omi felt as though his heart had leapt up into his throat. Ken noticed Omi tense and look away with watering eyes. Concerned, he shut the door and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Omi...whatever it is, tell me," he said gently, trying to coax the boy. Ken was convincing, he was also persistent. Omi gave a small groan, he knew Ken would get him to confess so what was the point in just torturing himself?

He took a deep breath and faced Ken, looking into his green eyes.

"I... I think Saberu knows all about Weiss..."

Ken froze for a moment. "_What??_" he finally asked in disbelief. Omi clarified.

"If he's psychic... He grabbed my head and I started to dream!" Omi explained, grasping his face with quivering hands. "And then...suddenly he knew my name! He knew about my--!" he choked on the words. "What happened to me...when I was a kid... But why would he only read stupid memories like that? He **MUST** have found out!" Omi covered his face in shame as it was becoming hard not to weep. "...it would be all my fault, Ken-kun..."

Omi was shocked as Ken grasped him by his arms tightly and turned him to face him. Omi looked nervous... Was he mad?

"Omi, stop saying that. It wouldn't be your fault, of course not!" he explained and his grip on Omi began to loosen. "Omi... We all know how faithful you are, you wouldn't even talk when that bastard Hirofumi was beating you. The only way Saberu could get anything out of you was if he actually **did** read your mind," Omi became less tense as he heard it. He had been so horrified of being blamed. He felt tears begin to fall, tears of relief and he quickly wiped them away with his hand.

"Ken-kun... Th-thank you, I needed to hear that," he sniffled.

"Hey, that's alright..." Ken smiled brightly. "C'mon, now, I'm not used to seeing you this way! Cheer up!" he laughed, wiping a few tears from Omi's face. "We're going to get those guys and then it isn't going to matter anyhow! Besides, they wouldn't have any use of the information anyways..."

Omi sniffled again and then smiled with determination. "You're right!" he agreed. "We underestimated them, but next time we're going to get them!"

Ken became a bit serious again. "Omi...you're going to be, okay, right? I mean...he brought up your--" he decided not to say kidnapping. Omi understood what he meant without it. "If that makes you upset or anything we'll understand if you want to be left out of th--" Omi cut him off there with a finger upon his lips.

"No, I'm a member of his team and I'm going to help," Omi winked playfully, making Ken grin. Of course, Omi was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Alright," Ken nodded. "Anyways, it's late," he gave a quick glance at the clock. "I'll let you rest... You're going to need it when Mary comes stomping in tomorrow!" he chuckled while Omi gave a pitiful whine.

"Yeah... I guess so..." he rubbed his head. "This is going to be hard, explaining... Shoot," he muttered. Ken snickered and ruffled up Omi's hair.

"Night," he said and then stood up and walked towards the door. Omi's voice stopped him.

"Ken-kun..."

Ken looked over his shoulder at him, still smiling. "What is it, Omi?"

Omi looked at bit timid. Then he gave a small giggle and his wide smiled returned. "Just...thank you and I don't just mean for what you did just now... For everything, the way you came in to save me tonight and all..."

"You needed help, of course I would come running!" he laughed. "All for one and one for all, right?"

Omi nodded. "Yes, you're right..." he suddenly cast his eyes downward, blushing slightly and what he said next shocked Ken. "...you'll...always be here to protect me?" he didn't state it, he asked. Suddenly everything was serious again.

Ken frowned a little. He knew what Omi meant... No one had protected him from his kidnappers. He fought the urge to go back over to Omi and hold him and reassure him over and over he would always protect him no matter what as he cradled him. The thought made him blush, that wouldn't be right! Not between two boys! He didn't want to give Omi the wrong impression...

"Of course I'll always protect you," he said, his voice shaking slightly, still stunned Omi had even asked. Omi looked up at Ken, his blue eyes glistening. 

"Promise?"

Ken smiled. "Yeah, of course I promise that."

A small smile reappeared on Omi's lips.

"Thank you... Ken-kun..."

Ken gave a weak smile, his heart still pounding against his chest... Omi looked so adorable... Sitting there all innocent on the bed. Ken quickly cast the thought out of his head.

"Good night, Omi," he said as he quickly left out the door, shutting it behind him...

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

Saberu lay on the soft bed which felt like a cloud. Stone pillars lined the windows as the cool air blew in the room filled with bright sunlight.

'Mmm...what heaven,' he thought to himself dreamily as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow, enjoying the cool spring breeze brush against his naked form. That's when he felt someone slowly caressed his chest intimately. He didn't open his eyes to look though, for some reason right then he didn't care. He felt stress, the wandering fingers relaxed him farther and he breathed deeply.

He felt the person lean close and kiss him gently, but still so sensuous and arousing. Saberu eagerly leaned into the kiss of his lover. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each spent second, seconds Saberu wouldn't trade for the world. Such absolute bliss...

His lover pulled back and Saberu whined in disapproval as he was deprived of that sweet mouth. He wanted those soft rose-petal lips back on his own, his lips felt so cold without the warmer ones.

"Beru-chan... Open your eyes," his lover requested, wanting Saberu to look at him. Saberu did. His lover was an adorable bishounen, an angle with cinnamon hair and deep cerulean eyes. Saberu felt his heart pound as he looked upon his stark form... Beautiful, flawless... He sat up to run his hand across the other boy's chest and just touching him sent shivers of delight down his spine. Such skin, smooth as silk and soft as cherry blossoms...

"Do you...like my body?" the boy asked rather coyly as his toes curled with a bit of nervousness of rejection.

Saberu looked stunned. Such an angle... How could anyone not look upon him and not want to take him?

Saberu decided to play a bit hard to get either way. He wasn't easy after all, although he was more than willing to do what was obvious the other boy wanted. The other may of wanted it but just letting him touch him would be a free trip to heaven...

"What do you think?" Saberu asked as he pushed the boy down and began to nibble hungrily at his neck. The boy giggled before emitting a soft moan.

"I think you do," he sighed dreamily as he closed his eyes and allowed Saberu to do what ever he wanted.

"Well..." Saberu whispered as he began to stroke his thigh, causing a smile and an 'mmm' to escape his lovers lips. "Do you like my body?"

"Very much," the other boy smiled and opened his eyes to gaze into Saberu's.

"You're so beautiful..." Saberu breathed out and kissed him again. Mmm...so sweet, more delicious than any candy he had ever tasted. As the kiss ended the other boy panted softly as he began to kiss Saberu's neck.

"Please...please, Beru-chan..." he pleaded. "Make love to me, please..."

He was so innocent, asking politely... Such an angel, such a sweet angel.

He needn't even ask.

"Aishiteru... My little Angel..." Saberu whispered as he thrust himself forward. This was what he wanted more than anything...

"Saberu!" his lover cried out...wait...that wasn't his voice...

"Oy, Saberu!" Saberu eyes shot open as he heard that voice again. "Get up, Walter is making breakfast, c'mon...! You getting up?" standing in the doorway shouting was Toran!

Saberu rolled over onto his stomach. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What's up with you? Having nightmares?" Toran asked. Saberu turned his head, keeping that same stressed expression.

"Goddamn you..." he growled hoarsely. Toran blinked.

"Well, good morning to you too!" he huffed and then turned quickly and marched out the door. "You'd better hurry up or I'm eating all your pancakes for that one!" he called back angrily.

Saberu gave an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes, just wishing more than anything he could drift back into that dream... He had never felt happier then at that moment, lying next to the boy with the cinnamon brown hair...

He suddenly realized something.

"Oh my God!" he yelped, sitting up in bed. "I was dreaming about _OMI_..._?!_"

His heart pounded wildly. That dream... He loved it more than any dream he had ever had. The taste of his lips...he wondered if his lips truly tasted that sweet... He shook his head.

"Damnit, **_no_**..." he ordered strictly to himself. What was the thinking? Omi was out to kill him! He suddenly gulped...thinking of last night... He felt so much compassion towards him, all he had ever wanted was someone he could relate to, someone who had gone though all the same painful rejections from their parents as he did. Someone who could love him and make the pain go away and that he could do the same for them...

"Omi..." he whimpered with tears in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Saberu finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked out of his room towards the breakfast table.

"Morning," Walter greeted him as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper. Toran looked grumpy as he ate his toast covered in butter.

"Aug... Morning," Saberu groaned while rubbing his temple with his palm. He had to stop thinking that way. He had just been in a morning daze, he convinced himself. What he had dreamed, what he had **thought** he wanted... That was stupid, not to mention completely insane.

"Something wrong?" Walter questioned as he noticed Saberu rubbing his head.

"No... Just--I just have a headache. I think those stupid assassins have me stressed out." Or at least one of them did.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that. You know we can take them without hassle," Walter told him as he resumed reading the paper. Saberu took a seat at the table and began to jelly his toast.

"Um...sorry for what I said, Toran. I was just having a weird dream," he explained. It was a good one, that was for sure but strange.

Toran looked at him...paused...then gave a small smile. "Okay, that's fine."

The room grew silent except for the chewing of food and clanking of silverware on the plates. Suddenly Toran asked what Saberu had been dreading and thought he had avoided.

"So, what was the dream about?"

Saberu tensed instantly. Walter must have noticed because suddenly he lowered the paper to look at him. Now he was under the pressure of them both. Luckily for Saberu he was the only one capable of getting into peoples mind...although Walter was extremely good at manipulating people to get what he wanted out of them, not to mention he and Toran could hypnotize anyone to get them to tell them anything.

"Oh...it's...personal..." he blushed. Toran's eyes brightened like a child in a candy store, his smile stretched between both ears...

"Dirty!" he laughed as he pointed at Saberu. "You have such a dirty mind, well well! I didn't think you were that kind of person, I mean, you look so innocent on the outside! So, c'mon, who was it??" he asked shaking Saberu's shoulder. Saberu's face was as red as a tomato.

"That is **_NONE_** of your business...!" Saberu growled while at the same time slapping the eager man's hand away.

"Fine," Toran grinned and pulled his cards from his pocket, shuffling them quickly and he instantly pulled out a card from the deck. "Page of cups!" he declared. Saberu's mouth dropped open. "A young man with fair hair and blue eyes. Youthful, gentle, somewhat feminine, longing for love..." Toran looked thoughtful as he tried to figure out whom it was, tapping his chin with the card. "Reminds me of you."

"Stop it!" Saberu demanded, waving his hand as he jumped up. Toran's cards shot out of his hand and flew every which way, a few of them landing in the butter and jam and onto each other's plates. Toran looked as though the world was coming to an end.

"MY CARDS!" he cried with horror in his voice. He looked to Saberu, looking as though he was about to commit murder. "You brat!" he reached out to grab him, most likely to put him in a head lock and 'noogie' him to death but Saberu reached out first, clasping his hand onto the taller boys head. Toran was stunned.

"Don't push me today... I am **NOT** in the mood," Saberu hissed while Toran looked at him in utter shock.

"You two, that's enough," the more mature member of the group stood up. "Saberu, I know something is wrong, it would be better if you just told us."

Saberu grunted. He suddenly let go of Toran's head and turned abruptly on his heel as he began to rush towards the door, grabbing his baseball cap and jacket off the hanger.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Toran demanded. "You get back here and clean up my cards!"

"I don't want to," Saberu put carelessly. "I'm going for a walk," with the bit of information, Saberu left out of the door. Toran stood gaping for a second before he began to throw a fit.

"ERR! That spoiled brat, he thinks he can do anything he wants, he drives me crazy!!"

Walter put a hand on his shoulder to calm the less mature boy down. "That's enough. He's just upset... We'll get him to tell us why soon enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Saberu walked along the sidewalk. It was still early, around nine o'clock. The birds were chirping, singing their greeting to the morning. Saberu sighed.

"Shut up, birds," he growled to himself. That noise was one that haunted him as a child, it meant a new day, a new bruise from his father's hand, another blood stain on the carpet and another bottle of vodka on the floor. Another day no one would rescue him. Screw the world. You could never depend on anyone but yourself, not for anything.

Saberu rubbed his head. Another headache was coming on... Because of his powers he was constantly suffering from headaches. Sometimes they were almost unbearable. 

With his power came a price.

"Damn...ugk!" he groaned as he shut his eyes tightly. "Shit, it's another one of those..." he stumbled over to the bus stop bench and sat down as everything became a blur. Sometimes he had headaches that affected him not only by pain, but everything else too. His eyesight became fuzzy, he became dizzy, he couldn't think of anything but the pain. Luckily these only lasted momentarily but they sometimes showed up during the worst of times.

He rubbed his temples, trying his best to get the pain to subside. Soon the pain began to ease away and he slowly opened his eyes. His sight began to return to normal and he gave a small sigh of relief as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. He leaned back against the seat and rested for a moment. He was just glad it was over and he could have a promise it wouldn't happen again for a while. He stood up, his legs still shaking from the experience but he would be fine. He was tough...he could take anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you think of an excuse to give Mary?" Yoji teased as they opened up the shop for another day of business.

"No..." Omi sighed. "I laid awake half the night trying to think of something. I couldn't come up with anything... She's really going to kill me."

It was just the three of them that day, Aya was still recovering from the nice injury Walter has caused him.

"I'm sure she'll make you regret it," Yoji chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Omi gasped.

Meanwhile, Saberu continued along the sidewalk, feeling a bit ill from the attack. He found it a bit hard to breathe. Sometimes he wondered if that having his powers was really worth the pain he went through sometimes.

__

'Of course it is. You'd have still been there the past 7 years if you hadn't,' he reminded himself and it actually made him feel better.

That's when he noticed something up ahead. It was a quaint little flower shop. He chuckled, that seemed so normal... Sometimes he always wondered what it would be like to have something more normal. A bakery, a dress shop, a flower shop. He had never in his life been normal... He loved the idea of it though.

As he began to walk past he suddenly slowed his pace. There were a bunch of flowers on display outside. Saberu had no idea what they were, he wasn't a flower expert but it was a beautiful sky blue.

__

'Why could they leave them out here?' he wondered. _'Anyone could walk right up and just steal them. Who would trust people that much?'_

He leaned down to touch one of the delicate petals. It felt so soft. What was that saying? 'Stop to smell the flowers'? Saberu shrugged and breathed in the flower's fragrance. He gave a peaceful sigh, it almost smelled intoxicating. That feeling was short lived though...

"Hey, Omi, pass me those scissors will you?"

"Sure thing, Ken-kun!"

__

'Oh my God!' Saberu immediately jumped back as his heart beat wildly. _'Baka!'_ he had totally forgotten Omi working in a flower shop, what a way to be caught!

He glanced into the window. Sure enough, there was the boy he recognized from the night before, cinnamon brown hair and cerulean eyes...

__

'Dammit, why is my heart beating so fast?!' Saberu wondered as he grasped his chest. Why was looking at him doing this to him? _'I can't possibly...!'_

Something caught his eye, a girl stomping angrily down the sidewalk, long blonde hair in pigtails and blue crystal eyes, which at the moment looked like she was out to kill someone. She pushed the door open quickly and burst into the shop.

"Tsukiyono! What the hell happened?!" he demanded as she slammed her palms on the table he'd been sitting at. "Where did you take off to?! HUH?! I thought you'd been kidnapped! Well, I sure as hell am gonna make you wish you were!"

Omi gulped. Saberu was stunned. How dare that stupid little ditz yell at Omi that way!

He wasn't even fighting back, why was he cowering at a scrawny girl like this?

"Mary...I'm uh, sorry... Something came up."

"SOMETHING CAME UP?!" she yelled in fury. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me?! And another thing, just how the hell did you get back here?! You left me worrying my head off!"

"Mary-san, I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I-I'll make it up to you!"

"I don't want you to," she growled. "You left me, Tsukiyono, no one ditches Mary Wolcott in the middle of the date! That's rude on your part!"

Saberu felt his heart began to beat faster, this time in anger. He had to fight the urge to rush in there and demand she stop talking to Omi so harshly.

"I guess I know now why you never have a date if you leave them right in the middle! You probably have no idea how much that ticket cost my Daddy to get! I could have given it to one of my friends, they would have appreciated it!"

"Your 'Daddy' has a bank account the size of the Eiffel tower," Yoji pointed out. This just seemed to make Mary angrier. Omi gulped, why did Yoji have to provoke her?

"You're going to regret this, Omi," Mary growled as she walked back over to the door and placed her hand on it and pushed it open, looking back at Omi again. "Unless you come up with a better excuse you are **_SO_** going to regret this!"

Saberu couldn't remember the time he felt this infuriated. What a stuck-up! He wanted to hurt her so bad for being such a jerk to Omi... After all he had been through, she had no idea!...

An idea came to him. He just couldn't resist.

"I'll give you till Wednesday to think of a better excuse!" she told him and as she turned to leave through the door she had been holding open. Suddenly without warning, like a spring, it flew back, slamming Mary hard in the nose and causing her to fall backwards with a loud 'SMACK' on the tile as she landed. Saberu grinned, satisfied with his revenge and his anger began to subside. His powers certainly **DID** come in handy...

"MARY-SAN!" Omi gasped.

All three boys rushed to her aid, including Omi who helped her sit up. Saberu was stunned.

"What happened?!" Ken gasped.

"Mary-san, are you alright??" Omi asked worriedly. She looked dazed for a moment and felt her nose, which was bleeding profusely from the hard impact with the door. "Hang on, I'll get you a towel, you should lie down!"

As she realized Omi was holding her arms to help her sit, she recovered quickly and jerked away.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, despite the fact that her nose may have very well been broken. She tucked her hand beneath it to stop the blood from dripping onto her shirt, then stood up quickly and left through the door, near tears.

"Mary-san..." Omi looked saddened. "I didn't know I hurt her like that by leaving..."

Hurt her?? Saberu's eyes grew the size of plates. She had just come stomping in like a mad bull, yelled at him and insulted him! He had expected Omi to snicker or at least smirk when the door flew back into her face but he had rushed to her aid, asking if she was alright, offering her a towel for the blood and telling her to lie down!

__

'What kind of person is like that now?' Saberu felt like butterflies were flying around in his stomach._ 'Who would care despite such a rotten attitude? Who wouldn't laugh if the person got what they deserved...?'_

Yoji looked confused as he began to push on the door, opening and closing it. "What the hell caused that? Didn't you see how it suddenly flew back?"

"It was probably just the wind," Ken said.

"Ken, the girl might have broken her nose," Yoji replied skeptically. "Look outside, the trees are completely still. How could a gust out of nowhere suddenly come strong enough to slam a door so hard into a 16-year-old girls nose enough that it would break?"

"It was like someone purposely pushed it into her," Omi frowned. "But no one was around! Who would want to hurt her anyways?"

__

'I don't believe this... He's actually concerned for her after the attitude she gave him?' Saberu scoffed. But deep down he was touched...

"Hey, kid!" Saberu jumped as he realized he was spotted. 

He tipped his hat down and tried to bury his head between his shoulders.

"Wha-what?" he asked in a deep voice that wasn't his own.

"You've been standing there for the past 10 minutes, can we help you with anything?" Yoji asked.

"No," he said quickly before he sped walk off. _'Damn, I didn't want to leave just yet...'_ a frown crossed his face as he continued down the sidewalk, images of Omi's sweet face flooding his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Saberu, you've been gone half the day! Where the hell were you?" Toran asked, apparently playing with his Tarot cards, which appeared to have survived the swim in the jelly.

"I was walking, didn't you hear me when I left?" he replied sarcastically.

"Brat," Toran grumbled.

"Oh, Saberu, good you're back," Walter came walking out, fixing his shirt collar. "We have an assignment tonight."

"What is it?" Saberu asked.

"Hypnotize some woman into believing she didn't see some guy kill her husband," Walter replied. "Pay is quite good too."

Saberu scoffed. "You know this is exactly why those Weiß guys are after us," _'and why I don't stand a chance with Omi...'_

"Saberu, what we make doing this is more than half our income," Walter reminded him. "Why are you acting so differently, we've done tons of cases like this..."

Saberu was silent as she just crossed his arms.

"Alright, you don't have to say anything. Are you coming or not?" Walter questioned. Saberu groaned.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Good," Walter smiled.

__

'Omi...you wouldn't be with me ever anyways, so what does it matter?' Saberu forced himself not to cry.

~*TBC*~


	5. Flowers From a Boy?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this fanfiction idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, Mary and her little followers Sue-Ann and Beth. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p I'm sure you could come up with your own.

****

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language, Implied KenxOmi and OCxOmi. Lots of stuff to do with original characters, don't like that stuff, than you probably wouldn't like this.

****

Chapter 4: Flowers from a Boy?

__

"Ah... Saberu, more...Ahh!"

Saberu woke up with a jolt. His heart pounding rapidly against his chest.

"No...why am I dreaming about you?" he asked as he quivered. He forced himself out of bed, his clothes clinging to him from his sweat. He was sick of this, it was his 3rd time waking up in the middle of the night from the same dream, heart pounding and overly aroused.

He made his way down to bathroom where he turned on the faucet and began to splash cold water onto his face, trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't even know you and I want you... I might even--" he cut himself off and looked into the mirror. "Damnit, Omi... Why did I look into your mind? Why didn't I just kill you?!"

For some reason that made him want to cry, the thought that he had actually almost killed such a wonderful person... He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out that sweet face.

"DAMN YOU, OMI!!!"

"Saberu?"

Saberu looked up. Standing in the doorway was Walter.

"Is that what is bothering you? Some man named Omi?" he asked. Saberu looked horrified.

"N-no..." he gasped.

Walter sighed. "Honestly, you've been caught. Who is he? If he's done something to you, Toran and I will march right out and kill him if you want--"

"NO!" Saberu yelled. "Don't you dare, don't you dare hurt him!!!" He quickly shoved Walter out of the way and rushed back into his room, slamming the door and locking it. Walter grinned.

"Well, that answers the question on whether you're mad because you hate him or mad because you love him..." he smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Saberu woke up early that day, before Walter and Toran were even up. He felt as though he was going to die from those stupid dreams. But what was he going to do? He couldn't deny it any longer; he had feelings for this boy...

He was in love with the boy who wanted to kill him.

"Sounds like a stupid movie," he thought to himself as he threw on his jacket and cap. He wore them so anyone who had seen his shows wouldn't go jumping up and down for an autograph. But for today it would be for another reason.

He had to see him, he was dying to see his face again. Even if he couldn't speak to him, he just had look at that sweet face again.

"If only...if only I could prove to him we'd be good together, but he's always going to look at me as an enemy, the person whom he was supposed to kill..."

Saberu left out the front door, feeling hopeless.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Omi? Omi, it's time to--" Ken froze. Looking around his room he wasn't there. "Huh?" Ken walked back down stairs to the flower shop, maybe he was already there? No, he wasn't there either... Ken wondered where he had gotten to. He checked the kitchen, the living room... He wasn't there either. He walked down to the basement, he didn't think Omi would be there but he was running out of options.

Much to his shock he **was** there; face against the desk, sleeping softly with scattered cans of soda and a bag of chips. He must have been up all night before just falling right asleep in front of the computer!

"Omi, hey, wake up..." Ken said, shaking his shoulder softly.

"Ugh...what?" Omi groaned. He blinked for a moment, trying to remember what was going on. "Ken-kun... I-I must have fell asleep."

"What were you doing?" Ken asked him.

"Oh, I was checking to see where those guys would be next," he informed him. "Unfortunately I couldn't find any info on them... I guess I'm going to have to ask Mary where--" he slapped his forehead. "No, I can't do that, I forgot she's mad at me."

"Ah, c'mon... Maybe she got over it."

"Ken-kun... Please, you saw her! She has never been so mad at me in her life!" he leaned back against his chair with a pout. "This is going to hard... Guess I'll just have to ask someone else."

"Well, we're supposed to be opening the shop today..." Ken said. "If you don't feel up to it, I think Yoji and I can handle it."

"No, no!" Omi waved his hand in protest. "Aya-kun's still hurt, I don't want to let you and Yoji deal with the shop all by yourselves!"

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm fine!" Omi insisted, standing up. As he tried to walk he stumbled and fell.

"Omi!" Ken gasped, catching him in his arms.

"Ugh...maybe I do...need some rest," Omi yawned. Ken was so warm... He felt like he could fall right asleep just being in his arms.

That's when Omi realized something... Ken was holding him! His face began to turn red.

"Um, uh... Th-thanks for catching me!"

"...huh?" Ken had been in a daze, holding Omi this close... The smell of his hair intoxicating, the feel of his skin like silk... Realization hit him. Why **was** he still holding him??

"Uh, you don't have to thank me for that!" he said awkwardly as he shoved Omi away. Omi blushed.

"Just give me 3 hours to nap... I'll be fine then," Omi told him.

"Oh, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Ken-kun... I'll come and help in a few hours," Omi quickly rushed up the stairs without another word.

"Damnit!" Ken cursed to himself as he was sure Omi could no longer hear him. "What is _wrong_ with you, Ken?!" a dirty thought had been running through his head just now as he held Omi like that... But that was sick! Omi was like a brother to him, a **little** brother. He wasn't even a legal adult! "And he's straight..." he gulped nervously. That was proven, he had been in love with Ouka after all. "I'm just being stupid now... I just hope I didn't give Omi the wrong impression..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Omi meanwhile walked up into his room, pondering what had just happened between him and Ken. He had never been held like that, not that he could remember... It was so comforting to feel the arms of another human being around him. He wished he hadn't said anything, he wished he had just stood there...maybe Ken would have held him longer. He felt happy and warm inside, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I liked that," he realized, not just being held but being held by Ken specifically. "I like that _a lot_..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Saberu walked down to the little flower shop the boy in his dreams worked at during the day. As he got there, he didn't notice the figure of his dreams in the shop. It was just the other two. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so disappointed.

"Damn," he muttered with a frown. That's when he noticed the blue flowers he had seen yesterday were still there. He smiled. _'They remind me of his eyes...' _he couldn't resist. Making sure he had enough cover, he grasped the bouquet and walked into the shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you want the card made out to whom?"

"'My little Angle'," Saberu informed him. None of the others had gotten a good look at him, so with his hair stuffed up into his cap and baggy jacket on they didn't even recognized him. His heart was pounding wildly, he felt such an adrenaline rush. He was sending Omi flowers! He just wished he could see his face when he received them. "Put on there, 'These remind me of your eyes, hoping they'll look into mine lovingly someday'..."

Ken chuckled. "Quite a romantic, aren't you?" Ken couldn't help but gulp...there was something familiar about his voice, it reminded him of something bad. But he couldn't put his finger on it. "Alright, signed?"

"Your secret admirer," Saberu informed him. Oh, he was aching to sign his name but Omi could never know... Not to mention telling Ken would blow his cover.

"Now why do you want to do that? I'm sure any girl would go out with you."

"Yes, I think they would. But this is a secret..." a girl would go out with him, sure, but he wanted a boy...

"Alright then," Ken shrugged. It wasn't his business to try to change the boy's mind.

"You make deliveries, right?" Saberu asked.

"Sure! Where do you want it sent to?" Ken asked.

Saberu took a deep breath, his heart was pounding so hard at that point he was starting to think it was going to pop.

"A young person. I believe his name is Omi Tsukiyono, he works here, right? Give them to him."

Ken's face dropped and Yoji stopped what he was doing.

"OMI??" Yoji's jaw dropped.

"That's right," Saberu smiled. "Good day," with that he walked out the door.

There was complete silence for a moment...

Till finally Yoji burst out laughing at that point and rushed over to Ken. "Do you believe that, Ken?!" he grabbed the card to look at the sweet words that were written on it. "This is rich! Not only is Omi attracting girls, but now he's attracting boys!" he was going to tease Omi to death about this and was now getting very excited for him to wake up.

Ken was silent, secretly wanting to rip up the card and trash the flowers. This made his _SO_ mad... He didn't **want** to give Omi the flowers, he didn't **want** to give Omi flowers from another man and that damn card...

__

'Why is this bothering me?' Ken wondered. _'Why do I even care??'_

Footsteps coming down the stairs alerted them.

"Ugh, I can't get back to sleep," it was Omi. "I figured I might as well come down here and work."

Yoji didn't waste any time, he snatched the flowers from the counter.

"Hey, Omi! You got some flowers!"

"I did?" Omi looked confused as Yoji handed them to him. "From who?" a chance of hope. "Are they from Mary??" if she wasn't mad, he could get some information from her!

"Afraid not, Romeo... Or should I say Juliet?" Yoji was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"_What??_" Omi looked insulted. He looked at the card. "'To my little Angel. These remind me of your eyes, hoping they'll look into mine lovingly someday...'" a small smile crossed his face as he looked back a Yoji. "Well, that's really sweet. I don't understand why you're smirking."

"Check the signature."

Omi did. "A secret admirer?" he questioned.

"We know who it is."

"Oh, really? Who then?" Omi asked skeptically.

"It was a boy," Ken grumbled, but Omi heard him all the same.

For a moment Omi looked at though he had been hit in the head with something. He gaped.

"Ken-kun... It was a _guy??"_

Yoji couldn't hold back any longer, he burst out laughing. "Oh, just **_WAIT_** until Aya finds out!"

Omi whole face turned red. "A guy...a guy is interested in me?? No, that has to be a joke!" he looked at Ken, since he didn't trust Yoji to give him the truth.

"Afraid not, Omi, this guy was serious all the way," Ken was looking for a reaction to that.

Omi was still for a moment as Yoji continued laughing.

"Yoji-kun, stop laughing!" Omi suddenly demanded. "I think you're just jealous!"

This definitely caused Yoji to stop. "I'm **WHAT**?!"

"Because I can attract girls just as well as I can men," Omi chuckled. "I've never seen a guy go after you, so I must be more appealing."

"HEY!" Yoji shouted. "I can't believe you, that's a pompous thing to say! I don't **want** men chasing after me for your information!"

Omi just smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back, I need to get these in some water," and suddenly he was back up the stairs.

Yoji was absolutely shocked. Out of all the reactions he could have gotten from Omi, that was the last he had expected.

"Ken, that **was** Omi, right?"

Ken didn't say a word; he was too shocked to say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Saberu was feeling quite satisfied. Not to mention he was finding it a bit funny that he had walked right in front of one of the assassins and he didn't even realize it. If that guy ever found out, he'd probably feel like a real idiot. 

And he had never sent anyone flowers before, the feeling in his heart was something he had never experienced.

"I love him," he smiled. "I actually care about someone in that way!"

It didn't seem possible to him. He'd never truly loved anyone, the only people he had ever even cared about at all were Walter and Toran. He hated every human on the planet after that...but now...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" something made him freeze in his tracks. Turning around quickly, he saw the one person that made him want to scream.

"T-Toran! What are you doing here??"

Toran was leaning smugly against a tree with a grin that was threatening to turn into a laugh.

"So, those were our assassin boys, wasn't it? Ah, Saberu, bad boy! Do you have a crush on one of them?"

Saberu froze.

"N-no!" he denied. "I was merely trying to figure out a way we could get in there and kill them all," it made him sick to say it, he didn't want to do anything to hurt Omi. Even if that meant keeping his friends intact.

"Liar, you just sent flowers to one of them."

Saberu felt anger raising to the point he wanted to slam Toran against the brick building that was on the other side of him.

"You-you... You jerk! You were spying on me?!" Saberu yelled.

"Why don't you just admit it? You meant strange as in 'I love him, I want him' strange. And it was he you kept dreaming about. The projectile expert you went up against, right? Also known as Omi..."

Saberu wasn't sure what to do. How could he defend himself, he had hit everything exactly right. 

"Admit it, Saberu."

Saberu burst. "Yeah, okay, I like the guy, alright?! Why is this your business?!" he turned to walk off.

"You two can't ever be together. You think that kid is ever going to love you?"

Saberu stopped. He felt as though he had just been hit head on by a train. For some reason, he almost wished he had been. Reality struck him, he remembered that look of malice in Omi's eyes when he tried to attack him. How desperate he wanted to get his crossbow back just so he could shoot it through his heart. It was one thing for him to think it but to hear it from someone else was like stabbing him in the heart.

"Go to hell, Toran," Saberu growled, feeling tears begin to burn his eyes. He started to walk off again but once again Toran's voice halted him.

"Let me finish. He will never love you on his own...however if you persuaded him--"

Saberu turned back to him, marched over to him and slapped him across the face.

Toran was stunned as he cupped the side of his face that had just been struck. "Hey! You brat, what was that for?!"

"For thinking I'm that pathetic," he replied curtly. With that he turned and ran down the sidewalk, forcing himself not to jump in front of one of the passing cars on the street... He never wanted to die more than he did right then.

__

'He'll never love me on my own... Damnit, force is the only way he really **WOULD** ever love me... But I'm not going to force Omi to love me, never, I love him too much to do that to him. To betray him like that...'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Toran huffed. "Idiot, what is wrong with him?"

"I believe he's in denial. You should have known him better he would never use his powers to force someone to love him, that's not the kind of love he wants," Walter was standing next to him. "Honestly, why did you even consider jumping out and talking to him like that? You're too hyper, you just couldn't wait to get a confession out of him."

"Yeah, well, you're no fun," Toran retorted.

Walter had been hiding himself from Saberu, but, he was there and had seen and heard everything.

"Yeah, well," Walter replied, mocking him. "He's miserable now, you fool. You were too hasty to just spring all of that on him."

"He doesn't want us to help him so he's just going to realize it's impossible and he needs to find a new boyfriend!" whether Toran meant it or was just trying to defend himself, Walter couldn't tell.

"Now, now, it's not exactly **IMPOSSIBLE**..." Walter informed him. "See, Saberu could never approach Omi because of the fact that all his little friends would be trying to kill him before he could even greet him. Why do you think he made sure the others couldn't recognize him?"

"Okay, I'm confused, what are you saying then?" Toran asked.

"Why, I'm merely saying we give Saberu what he wants; a chance," he began to smirk. "Understand?" he asked looking into Toran's wide eyes.

Toran suddenly grinned. "Yeah, I think I do..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The day was coming to an end, the 'Kitty in the House' flower shop was closing for the day. Omi had been acting perfectly despite the flowers he had received that day from his 'secret admirer' which had turned out to be another man...

"Omi, can I ask you something?" Ken asked as he finished sweeping.

"Sure, Ken-kun! What is it?" Omi asked in his usual happy voice.

"Well, you didn't exactly act the way I expected from those flowers..."

Omi chuckled. "Did you expect me to freak out and throw them away?"

"Well, yeah, actually..."

Yoji was beginning to listen to the conversation. He had been extremely confused by Omi's reaction to it also.

__

'Maybe his reaction to Ouka's death was 'give up on girls'...' Yoji wondered. That seemed kind of dumb though...

"Well, I believe love comes in all forms. Some people love men, some love women, some love both," Omi replied.

Ken just froze. This couldn't be coming from Omi! Innocent little Omi was talking about this? Although he liked that theory... It was like Omi had it all figured out; maybe he wasn't as naive as everyone made him out to be.

"I'm sorry, Omi..."

Omi looked into his eyes. "Why, Ken-kun? You didn't do anything."

"No, I guess... I shouldn't be treating you like such a kid sometimes."

"What?" Omi was puzzled. He had kind of gotten used to it, he didn't always like it but he didn't expect it to ever change. He was 17, but he looked so young and innocent... Omi couldn't expect everyone to treat him like he was 20. "Oh, it's alright... I'm used to it," he laughed softly and shrugged.

"Omi **is** a kid," Yoji chuckled. "He's not an adult until he's 18."

"Good point," Omi smiled. Ken sighed.

__

'I don't understand...how he can be this way. So sweet... After everything he's been through.'

Yoji reached up to pull the security door down. Suddenly two feet stopped at it. It was a man's feet though...

Yoji pushed the door back up. "Sorry, we're closed--" he cut himself off as he realized whom it was. Horror struck him. "It's **YOU**!"

"Very good," standing there was Toran, huge grin on his face. He waved his hand and Yoji flew back, hitting the ground.

"Yoji-kun!" Omi gasped.

"What in the-?" Ken was dumb-stuck.

Suddenly the side door burst open, standing there was Walter.

"I believe we've come here to pick up something for our dear friend..." he had a grin as wide as Toran's.

Omi and Ken jumped back, not sure whether to defend themselves from Toran or Walter.

"What-what the hell are you doing here?!" Ken demanded. "How did you get here?!"

"You're little friend gave us the location," he pointed to Omi. "Thank you for that bit of info, I doubt we would have been able to find you all otherwise."

"N-no..." Omi gasped. Saberu, he **HAD** read his mind.

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard...?" Yoji growled, recovering from Toran's attack.

"Why, he gave us all the information we need! Yoji, Ken... The redhead was Aya, right?" Omi felt like his heart was in his throat as Walter spoke. "You're all part of an organization called Weiß. Oh, that's an interesting name... Bent on killing the evil beasts in the night, how noble..."

"SHUT UP!" Omi cried and flung a dart at Walter.

Walter just grinned and the dart froze in mid-air, an inch from his face.

"Wha-what...?"

Suddenly the dart changed direction and flew through the air again, aimed right at Ken. He had barely managed to dodge it as it flew right past him, so close his hair caught the breeze from it.

"Ken-kun!" Omi gasped. Ken looked absolutely horrified.

"I wouldn't do that again, every one you throw I'll just redirect it at one of your little friends," Walter informed him. Suddenly he held out his hand to Omi. "Now, come quietly and we won't have to induce any pain on you or your friends..."

"Come...?" Omi looked half-scared and half-confused. He couldn't attack, Ken and Yoji would suffer for it.

"That's right, our friend would like to see you."

Ken caught on immediately.

"NO!" he shouted. "I'm not going to let you take him!" and without even thinking, he jumped at Walter.

Walter groaned, "Fool!" he waved his hand and Ken was thrown backwards in mid-air, landing hard on the table which collapsed as he landed and he screamed in pain.

"Ken!" Yoji gasped.

"KEN! NO!" Omi yelled, tears in his eyes. "You bastard!" yelled at Walter.

Toran laughed. "Feisty! We'd better watch this one!"

"Come now," Walter suddenly became very serious. "If you don't, we'll force you."

"NO! I'm not going to let you do that!" Yoji shouted. Toran laughed again.

"What are you going to do about it? We'll just throw you like that other guy!"

Yoji gritted his teeth. Without his wire he was absolutely helpless...

Omi stood firmly. He refused to be afraid of them. "I **WON'T** go..."

"Aw, didn't you like the flowers?" Toran acted disappointed, but was obviously enjoying this.

"Flowers?" Omi asked, looking over his shoulder at the other man. That's when it hit him, how could he have been so stupid?! Saberu...all along. _'It's alright, my little Angel...'_ Little Angel... That had been what he had called him. That was whom the card was addressed to. "Saberu...he sent the flowers, didn't he...?" he looked back at Walter for answers.

"Ah, finally! You figured it out!" Toran smiled.

"Saberu...?" Ken gasped weakly as he began to recover from the fall. That was impossible! That kid with the baggy clothes and hat couldn't have possibly been Saberu! _'Why didn't I see it? How could I have been so stupid?! I went and treated him like a customer!'_ Ken couldn't remember the last time he felt like such an idiot.

"Why?" was all Omi could manage out through his shock. "Was it all some kind of stupid joke?" for some reason it hurt...

"No, actually," Toran shrugged. "Apparently you put some kind of ping in his heart with your tragic past... Oh, boo-hoo!" Toran said sarcastically. "Poor little Omikins!"

Omi looked back over his shoulder at him. He wanted so badly to throw a dart at him but knew it was impossible.

"Enough chit-chat," Walter took a step towards Omi. "Come with us **NOW**..."

"You're crazy!" Omi growled, taking a step away from him. "I'll never go with you!"

"Tch," Walter shook his head. "Didn't think so..."

"Omi, look out!"

"Wha-?" Omi turned around just a vase came flying. He had been alerted too late...

It slammed him in head, so hard it broke on contact. Omi felt dazed but this feeling didn't last long, he fell unconscious from the impact. And he landed hard on the tile beneath him.

"OMI!!! NO!" Ken shouted as he tried desperately to fight the pain that he was in to stand. They couldn't possibly win! "Leave him alone, please!"

"Begging? Pathetic," Walter looked at him in disgust. He held out his arms and Omi's limp form floated up into them. "Come, Toran, we got what we came here for."

"Awww... Can't I play with them some more?" Toran frowned.

"No, we're leaving now," Walter growled walking over to the front door. "Thank you, it was a wonderful experience," he taunted, carrying Omi's limp body.

Yoji may not have been as hotheaded as Ken but he wasn't about to let them just walk out with Omi without even trying to help. As Walter walked past him, he tried to jump at him, with similar luck as Ken. Toran caught him with his powers and flung him back onto the ground.

"AUG! Damnit!" he cursed in pain.

Toran giggled. "You all are so **STUPID**..."

"You don't get it yet, do you?" Walter looked down at him, his glasses reflecting the bright moonlight. "You can't beat us."

"You can't change your destiny," Toran smirked.

"Good-bye," Walter walked out the door, still carrying Omi and Toran immediately followed.

"NO!" Ken yelled. Every muscle and bone crying in protest as he forced himself to stumble over to the doorway. He couldn't let them take him, he had promised! "Don't take him! Please don't…!" he grabbed the doorway for support as his legs wobbled, scanning the outside quickly. They were gone, almost like they disappeared into thin air… They were gone and they had taken Omi with them.

"No…" he couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening! He had promised Omi he would always protect him. "I should have been able to--" he fell to his knees, his legs finally giving into the pain. "Omi…" tears began to stream down his face, guilt and rage in his eyes as he sat there, hopeless. He could do nothing but cry out into the darkness… **"BRING HIM BACK!!!!!"**

~*TBC*~

Ack, and finally I get into the actual plot of this thing! O_O;;


	6. Rejection

I'm not sure why but I decided to actually post the rest of this up on FF.net, excluding the lemon scene. So here will be the clean version of it. Hope you all enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. However I do own this fanfiction idea and the characters Saberu, Toran, Walter, Mary and her little followers Sue-Ann and Beth. Don't take them, they're mine that would just be mean. :p I'll find some way to sue you!

****

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language, and lime. Implied KenxOmi and OCxOmi. Lots of stuff to do with original characters, don't like that stuff, than you probably wouldn't like this.

****

Chapter 5: Rejection

Omi awoke with a horrible pain in his head. He knew he was awake but he kept his eyes closed. The pain hurt so much all he wanted was to be unconscious again.

"Omi... Hey, are you waking up?" a voice asked gently.

The voice alerted him immediately. He remembered that voice from some where.

Omi forced his eyes opened. He ached all over. His vision was blurred, he could just barely make out a shape kneeled in front of him, looking up at him. Those eyes could only belong to one person.

Omi blinked a few times and eventually his eyesight began to return. It confirmed to him who was with him.

"S-Saberu..."

Saberu smiled at him softly, happy Omi hadn't had another reaction to his presence.

"You must be in some pain," Saberu stated the obvious. That's when it all came flooding back to Omi, what had happened that day and how he had gotten there.

"You...you told them to kidnap me," he looked hurt. He hated that word and here he was again in the same position. He pulled at his arms but they couldn't move. He realized his wrists were bound to one another and he was roped tightly to a chair, preventing him from standing.

"No, Omi, never!" Saberu gasped. "I didn't want them to do this but they did it anyways..."

He reached over into a bowl filled with ice and cold water. He stood up with a rag now in hand and placed it back onto Omi's head where the vase had hit him. Omi shivered from the cold, but at the same time it began to numb the pain there.

"They went too far... I'm sorry," Saberu apologized. "They were just trying to make me happy."

There was no way a simple apology was going to help. "They took me from my home and hurt my friends!" Omi cried. "How could you let them do that?!" Ken had been thrown into a table. He hoped he was all right.

"I didn't!" Saberu protested. "I didn't want them to do anything to you!" Saberu looked angry as he held the cloth to Omi's head. "Those idiots, I even told them that...they never listen to anything I tell them."

"Why did they kidnap me? Why would having me make you happy?" Omi questioned. He wanted answers.

Saberu pulled back, his face turning crimson. He didn't want to answer him. He went back to the bowl and dipped the towel back into the ice water. "I don't know," he lied.

"Don't! I know you're the one who sent me those flowers!" Omi informed him. He wasn't going to just settle for that. 

Saberu tensed at his words. "I-I didn't send you any flowers!" he denied. It reminded him of a young 1st grader with a crush that was now confronted. It made he feel so immature.

"You're lying, I know you did!" Omi refused to drop the subject. "Tell me, I want to know the truth!" it was an order.

Saberu gulped... This was what he wanted, right? The chance to be with Omi and to tell him how he felt. Giving in to the younger boy, he left the towel in the water as he walked back over to Omi, kneeling in front of him once again. Omi didn't once take his eyes from his.

Saberu reached up towards his face. Omi flinched immediately, shutting his eyes tightly, afraid that he was going to hurt him. Saberu frowned, the last thing he wanted was Omi to fear him. He softly ran the back of his hand over Omi's soft skin, showing that there was no need to be afraid. Omi opened his eyes a bit hesitantly. He was confused now. The tension began drift from him and as Saberu felt it fade he continued and cupped Omi's face affectionately

"Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you," Saberu said gently with a smile on his face. "We're a lot alike," he chuckled.

"What?" Omi's eyes grew a bit wide. He was now more confused than ever.

"My parents..." Saberu frowned a little. "My Father didn't care about me either, just like yours didn't," he began to stroke Omi's face tenderly. "My Mom didn't care either. I know what rejection from your parents is like, I know how much it hurts and then to be lied to..." his voice lowered as he said his name. "Omi..." Saberu did something Omi didn't expect. He stood up only to wrap his arms around him tightly. "Omi, I want to make it all better."

Omi, astonished and blushing furiously. He was no longer sure what to do or what to say. "Ma-make it b-better?!" he squeaked.

"Yeah!" he beamed. There must have been a chance of hope, otherwise Omi would have yelled at him by now. His hopes were beginning to raises as the seconds passed and a rejection wasn't said. "What we both want more than anything in the world...is to be loved," he told him, caressing his face again. "We've been through so much, we can take away the pain from each other... We can be happy together...Omi..." he leaned forward, kissing Omi like he had been dreaming about.

Omi's eyes grew the size of plates. The only person he had ever kissed in his life was Ouka. It startled him that this tasted just equally as sweet, coming from a man. It made his heart pound.

Saberu was glad as he didn't feel Omi trying to get away. He decided that it was safe to take things a step further. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue between Omi's slightly parted lips and running it against his own. He tasted so sweet, so delicious. It was nothing like the dreams, better than the dreams, it was so much more intense and wonderful!

Omi suddenly began to squirm furiously, if his arms hadn't been bound he would have shoved him away. Saberu was a bit confused by his sudden change in behavior. He pulled back, looking into Omi's eyes.

"What's wrong, Omi?"

"Don't!" Omi gasped, his whole face red and panting like he had just run in the 50-yard dash. "Don't ever do that again!" he snapped.

Saberu gulped, deciding that Omi must have not been ready for such intimate kisses just yet, thinking that the advance in the kiss must have startled him.

"I'm sorry," Saberu apologized. "I won't take it that far next time..."

"Next time?" Omi blushed. That was not what he meant. He shook his head. "No, I mean don't ever kiss me again!"

Saberu became extremely confused at that point. He could have sworn Omi had been enjoying it.

Omi wasn't going to even consider it, he felt stupid for not stopping Saberu from the beginning. No matter how much he claimed to care, it didn't change what Saberu did, he helped criminals. Omi could never be with someone like that nor did he want to.

"Never," Omi growled. "You help horrible people get away with things they should be punished for! That's wrong!"

Saberu gulped. Suddenly he smiled softly with a small sigh. Omi was so brave and courageous and he stood so firmly on what he believed.

"You're so good, Omi..." Saberu whispered to him. "You care about everyone," he admired him for that, he knew he could never do it. He had been treated too cruelly. He reached down, grasping Omi's shoulders tightly and he looked him in the eyes as he spoke. "Omi, what have they done for you? They let you be hurt, they let you be kidnapped, then they lied to you until you remembered! People can be so horrible, we both know that."

It sounded like a contradiction. He helped the criminals but claimed he didn't like them. Omi didn't understand. "So...why are you helping them?" he looked at him angrily.

"Because I don't care, don't you see? Why should we care about those who don't care about us?" Saberu's grip on his shoulders tightened. "I care about **YOU**, Omi... We can care about each other..." he leaned close to capture those soft-as-rose-petal lips again but Omi immediately looked away, not allowing him to do so.

Saberu frowned and pulled back. "Omi..."

"I care about the innocent, you care about **NO ONE**... No one but yourself!" Omi accused as he faced him again. Saberu shook his head.

"No, that's not true!"

"I can never love someone who allows horrible people to get away with what they do! Those same horrible people hurt me!" he was taking it personally. Victims like him were never getting justice because of Saberu. "You just hate everyone because of what happened to you... That's selfish!" his voice was so full of emotion and he spoke so truthfully. "I could never love someone like that, regardless of gender."

That hurt worse. It was he personally, completely. Omi hated him. Just seeing the disgust in his eyes stung horribly.

"Omi...please, don't!" Saberu reached out to touch his face, "I..." he had not wanted this, he had wanted so desperately for the look in Omi's eyes to be one of love. He couldn't take another rejection. As he was about to caress him again Omi growled.

"Don't touch me," he said tersely. "Don't you **DARE** touch me ever again... What you do is no better than the acts the criminals commit!"

Saberu pulled his hand back instantly, anguish hitting every nerve in his body with each rejection Omi gave.

"Omi... I love you..." he gave him one last chance.

The words meant nothing to Omi. Omi looked at him, dead in the eyes as he spoke again, his words cruel and full of hatred. "Do you even know how...?"

It stung like fire. That did it. Saberu couldn't take this any longer. He turned quickly and rushed out the door slamming it hard behind him. He could have hit himself for being so stupid and thinking that for one moment Omi would actually go with what he was saying. It was his own fault for getting his hopes up.

On the other side of the door were Walter and Toran, obviously waiting to hear how it had gone. They really didn't need to ask, from the tears in Saberu's eyes it was obvious.

"Saberu... You're--" Toran's eyes widened. He had never seen his young friend so pained. Saberu was never one to get so emotional, let alone cry.

The pain Saberu felt right then was something he couldn't describe. It was like something eating away at his heart each time the words replayed in his mind, Omi's words of hatred towards him and the look in his eyes...

"Couldn't convince him?" Walter asked flatly. Saberu gave a scoff.

"Just do what you want with him... I don't care," it was a lie but for the moment he was too hurt to care or think of what he had said. He rushed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"That bastard!" Toran growled through his gritted teeth, staring at the door Omi was on the other side of. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious. "I'm going to kill him for rejecting Saberu like that!" he grasped the doorknob only to be stopped by Walter's hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, don't act so hastily."

Toran was shocked. "You heard Saberu, he said he doesn't care what we do to him now!" he reminded Walter of Saberu's words.

"He was lying, he's just hurt," Walter told him. He knew Saberu too well. "If we were to kill him now Saberu would never forgive himself for letting us, for giving us permission. He loves that brat, as much as I hate to admit it and I want Saberu to be happy. He deserves that."

Toran let out a sardonic chuckle. He could not think of any other way out of this for obvious reasons. "Good God, Walter, what are you suggesting? Leave him locked up in there forever? Let him go? His friends will attack us before we know what hit us, he refuses to be with Saberu so the only thing we **CAN** do is kill him."

"Not so," Walter's eyes seemed to have a gleam to it. "You see Toran, there are different kinds of love in this world... Mutual love, unrequited love... And love by force."

Toran sighed. "You heard Saberu, he doesn't want that."

"It's the only way," Walter said. "I know he could never bring himself to let Omi be killed...so it has to be this way."

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

"...you'll...always be here to protect me?"

"Of course I'll always protect you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, of course I promise that."

'I promised... A promise I couldn't keep.'

Ken stood outside the 'Kitty in the House' flower shop. Bandaged from his injuries, which were nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart and the guilt.

__

"Promise?"

'I should have... I should have been able to protect him! I **PROMISED** him!'

His eyes were beginning to burn with tears. They had taken Omi away, he had watched the whole thing and had not been able to do a thing. He watched them come, cruelly knock him unconscious and carry him out. He couldn't believe he had been so helpless. If the positions were switched he knew Omi would have fought harder, he would have fought until they killed him.

Killed him... He didn't even know if Omi was still alive, he had no idea how cruel those people could be. If Saberu had some kind of sick obsession with him, for all he knew he had raped him and tortured him to death.

"Omi..." he covered his face with his hand as tears began to over-flow. "I'm so...I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise!"

He immediately straightened up as he heard the door open.

"Yoji," he said as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Please, you think I can? Who knows what those bastards are doing to Omi right now," he pulled out a cigarette and began to flip his lighter, trying to get the little flame to come out. "Damn," he cursed. Finally on nearly his 20th attempt the flame produced and Ken could have sworn he sighed in relief. 

"Aya's sleeping soundly from what I can tell, he's so heartless..." Ken scoffed. Aya's comment to the whole thing was, "Omi can take care of himself." He didn't have his crossbow and was dealing with three guys apparently with telekinetic powers. Ken didn't understand how Aya could say something like that.

"I think he cares," Yoji sighed. "I just don't think he knows how to deal with it," he said while putting his arms behind his head and puffing smoke out the side of his mouth.

"Maybe that's it, I've given up on trying to figure that guy out," Ken replied, and continued. "Omi was like that, I never understood him..." he said softly. "He seemed so naive even though all he had been through, and then... Then he blows you away with stuff like he said today and--" he scoffed. "You know what he asked me?"

Yoji looked at him, a bit puzzled and yet curious at the same time.

"He asked me if I would always protect him, just like when I went running to make sure he was alright," Ken told him. "I'm so stupid, not only am I totally messed up but I couldn't even protect _him_," gave a sarcastic laugh and it was getting hard not to let tears flow again. "I **promised** him, Yoji. God, I really am fucked up."

Yoji was stunned to hear him say that. He was used to Ken bashing himself, he always did during stressful times but this...

"Alright, that's enough," Yoji told him sternly. "You know, Omi would smack you right upside the head if he ever heard you talk about yourself like that."

Ken just chuckled, it almost a deranged edge to it. "He probably would."

He could hear his voice in his head. _"Ken-kun, how dare you! Don't talk about yourself that way, you're a good person!"_

Yoji sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Taking the cigarette from between his lips he pressed it between Ken's own. Ken gave him a strange look although it had not been the first time the blonde had done it. "I think you need this more than I do," he replied to the look Ken had given him. "Try to get some sleep, alright? We're going to find Omi and he's going to be fine," Yoji walked back over to the door, taking one look back over to Ken. He was already smoking the cigarette he had given him. Yoji shook his head as he walked into the shop. _'Damnit, Ken... We'd better get Omi back soon, you're a wreck without him.'_

If it was one thing Omi was best at it was keeping the spirits high on the team. Even Aya seemed to become more gruff and cold when he wasn't around if that was even possible. And Ken... Ken just fell apart. If Omi were to die... Yoji knew it was almost certain that Ken would die with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Omi tried fanatically to get loose of the rope bounding him to the chair. Who ever had tied him up had done a swell job of it.

"Damn!" he cursed. "I should have just played along..." he could have gotten Saberu to untie him, if anything maybe sneak away in the middle of the night. "What was I thinking?" he groaned in exasperation, this was hopeless.

Suddenly the door opened wide, maybe it was Saberu, and if it was maybe he could say he changed his mind and wanted to give things a shot.

To his disappointment, it was Toran and Walter.

"That wasn't very nice of you to reject Saberu like that," Walter teased as he and Toran approached him.

"I-I changed my mind," Omi gulped. He would have hit himself for blurting it out so fact but his hands were tied so it was impossible.

"Oh?" Walter's eyebrows raised.

"Yes... I decided to give it a shot. With all I've been through what have I got to lose?" he hoped it sounded convincing.

For a moment it looked like they believed him.

Toran walked over to him and brought his face to his. He eyed Omi suspiciously.

"So... You decided you want to try it?" Toran asked. Omi tried his best to act natural as much as he hated acting like he was giving in.

"That's right."

Toran pulled back, smirking.

He abruptly clutched his hand into a fist and slammed it into Omi's face.

"AUG!"

"You bitch!" Toran's eyes gleamed as his fist shook. "Oooh, you have no idea how much I want to kill you for that, you little liar!"

"Toran, stop," Walter ordered. "You don't want to bruise Saberu's present, now do you?" he chuckled in amusement of his own comment.

At that moment Toran wanted nothing more than to hit Omi over and over again. He wanted to be able to bring Omi even slightly close to the pain he had caused Saberu, he wanted to beat him for the pain he had caused him.

Omi winced in pain as his eyes remained shut tightly. The punch had been so hard his lip had been cut open instantly. Omi forced himself to ignore it, he had to be strong.

"Let...let me go!" he demanded angrily as he looked at the two hypnotists once again.

"That only way you're getting out of here is if we kill you and send you to hell," the words were meant to cause fear in the boy. Toran reached forward and grabbed Omi by his shirt collar. "Saberu may get on my nerves sometimes but I love him just like a brother, you twit, and I don't appreciate you hurting him!"

Omi immediately spat in his face.

"AUG! Why you--" Toran pulled back to punch him again and Omi braced himself for the punch, but Walter stopped him.

"Toran, enough!" Walter ordered. "We don't want to have to explain those bruises to him when we brainwash him!"

"When you...WHAT?!" Omi yelled.

Seeing his fear pleased Toran and he wiped the mix of blood and saliva from his face.

"That's right... You're going to love Saberu, we're going to force you to," he laughed as he noticed the terror growing in Omi's eyes. "You'll do what ever he wants, you'll even be his little whore if that's what pleases him..."

"NO!" Omi yelled, again trying to pull from the ropes and failing as he had done before. He knew they weren't bluffing. Omi had never felt so afraid, not since his kidnapping. "You can't make me...!" his voice trailed off, it sounded so small and pathetic.

"That's the beauty of it," Walter grinned, pulling his pendant from his neck. "We can."

"NO!" Omi protested and he shut his eyes. If he couldn't see the pendant they couldn't hypnotize him.

"That isn't going to do a thing for you," Walter informed him. Omi felt a force making his eyes open. He tried desperately to fight against it but to no avail. Toran was using his powers, forcing him to look. Omi felt the tears beginning to fill his eyes as he realized how completely helpless he was. He could do nothing. "Now then, let's continue," he chucked as he began to swing the pendant back and forth. "Your eyelids are getting heavy now..."

"NO!" Omi shouted. He was trying desperately to close his eyes but the force was too much. If he could just not see it...

"Yes... You just want to sleep, it's been a very rough day..."

"No..." Omi felt himself slipping. _'Hang on, Omi, don't fall for this!'_ he was begging himself.

"Go to sleep, Omi... It'll all be fine...just sleep..." his voice was so soothing, the way he spoke, it was making him sleepy. "Just sleep now..."

"No..." tears began to fall from his eyes as his eyelids slowly began to fall. "...no..."

His mind went blank as his eyelids felt half shut and his eyes went lifeless. He was dreaming. He could see nothing, he was in a black void as a voice talked to him.

__

"You love Saberu, Omi... You love him more than anything, since he took you in after your horrible kidnapping...you've been with him all this time and you love him more than anything, you would do anything for him..."

Walter listened to his reply. "Anything...anything at all..." he moaned softly. He grinned.

"That's right, Omi... And you would never hurt him, not ever..."

"...never..."

"You would never abandon him no matter what..."

"...no matter what..." Omi repeated his every word.

Walter grinned. It was always so easy.

"Who would you do this for, Omi... Tell me, who is it you would do this for?"

Omi looked disturbed as he shook slightly. Suddenly he muttered something neither Walter nor Toran could understand.

"What was that, Omi?"

He spoke louder this time, saying the one then that Walter and Toran never would have expected. "...Ken..."

Walter jumped back in shock. There should have been no problem with this, Omi should have fallen under the hypnosis with ease just as all of their pervious victims.

"No, you don't know anyone by that name, Omi," he hissed. "You know no one by that name!"

"Yes...Ken... I would...do anything for him..." he was shaking horribly all over. "He would...do anything for me."

"No, Omi, you know no one by that name!"

"I would... He's the one I care about most..." Omi murmured. "And Yoji...Aya...they're my family..."

Walter yelled. "NO!" There was no way that Omi should be able to fight this.

"...yes..." Omi continued to insist as he remained in a trance. "They're going to save me," he began to sob. "Ken-kun promised."

Omi saw them clearly, standing there in their flower shop clothes. Smiling... He was convinced he would never lose them, that he could always count on them, they were going to save him from this mess. He began to walk over to them, all he wanted was to hear their voices again.

Then that horrible voice shouted at him again.

**__**

"NOOO!!!"

In an instant the picture shattered, like pieces of glass, they all broke. The pieces began to fall into the void, falling deep into the endless black pit.

"No!" Omi protested and ran after them reaching out his hand in desperation, to jump after them and grab them. "Please, don't! I don't want to be alone!" he burst into sobs as he fell to his knees. "KEN! AYA! YOJI! Don't leave me alone!!"

He sat on his knees, covering his face and sobbing. He felt as though he was a child again, completely lost and hopeless. This time, no one was going to save him. "...Please..." his voice echoed into the air.

Suddenly he felt very comforting, he felt warm arms wrapped around him. Uncovering his face he looked up, Saberu was holding him tightly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "Don't cry, I'll never leave you..."

"Ken...Aya...Yoji... But--"

"They were a dream," Saberu whispered, kissing him softly. "Just a dream. When you were alone, they were your imaginary friends. But you don't have to pretend anymore, I'm here now. Just forget them, I'm here to protect you now, you'll never be alone again, Omi..."

Omi smiled. He believed the words instantly. "Saberu, I'm not alone anymore," he whispered softly and he was no longer afraid. "I have you now.... Saberu..."

He returned the embrace as his tears began to dry.

"Saberu..." he said gently. "I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Omi's eyes fluttered opened. He groaned slightly. He was lying on the cold hard floor. 

"Mmm...how did I get here?" he asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing his face and trying to grasp what had happened. "I fell asleep?" he questioned.

"Hey, you alright?"

Omi looked up. "Toran!" he gasped. "I--" he looked horrified as he remembered the situation at hand. "Oh no..."

"Omi?" Toran asked, leaning over closer to him.

"Oh, no!" he cried, hastily jumping to his feet. "Saberu... I got mad..." he sputtered. "I was so mean, I said... I told him not to touch me ever again! Damn it, what was wrong with me?" he grasped his head before shaking it. He clenched his hands in determination. "I have to make things right! I just hope he can forgive me..." with those last words Omi rushed out of the room.

Toran grinned, chuckling slightly as he stood up. "Well, I say that was a success..."

Walter emerged from the shadows, pendent in hand. "Yes, I believe it was."

~*TBC*~

Yes, I know I'm mean. I always leave a cliffhanger don't I? ^^;; I'm gonna give it a week so I can get some reviews, then post the next chapter. I appreciate compliments... Flames not as much. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything. Thanks!


End file.
